


cognitive dissonance

by barium



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: ... is a concept, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, M/M, Sexual Slavery, but you don't have to have read captive prince to understand anything, it's loosely captive prince-inspired, used in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barium/pseuds/barium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange night in the rain at twelve years old was the beginning to a future Shion never could have imagined. A future which involved foreign promiscuity, betrayal, dogs, love, loss, and a whole lot of bravery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Captive Prince-inspired AU but, like, loosely. Only similarities really are the rival kingdoms and the concept of pets/slavery. Also, I'm rereading No.6 and find myself more attracted to the novel descriptions of the characters than the anime/manga depictions for the most part, so expect those types of differences. I've never written nezushi fic before so this is a new thing for me and I'm nervous about it haha, so don't forget to comment if you like it or have any questions!! Thank you!!!!
> 
> p.s. my [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/) is here.

 

ACT I

Being twelve didn’t feel particularly different from being eleven. Shion woke up to a message on his television screen wishing him a happy birthday, and his mother downstairs ready to present him with a simple cherry cake she probably baked herself. She used to buy it for him, but the bakeries in Chronos never made it quite right enough.

He smiled at her as he came downstairs to greet her. “Hi, Mother.”

“Happy birthday to you.” She held out a forkful of cake to him, and he accepted it. “How do you feel?”

“Twelve.” He bit into it.

“Almost old enough to start training,” she said. She leaned on the kitchen island and held her chin in her hand. “I’m so nervous about that, you know.”

Chronos was one of four kingdoms in the country, and by far the most developed. It had the newest technology, the best weapons, and the brightest citizens. It’s closest competitor was Mao, the Northern kingdom, said to be full of forest people. Barbarians. Shion didn’t really share this opinion, but it was what he grew up learning. He didn’t know all that much about Mao, or its people.

There was talk of a looming war between the two kingdoms, which would be awful because Mao would be decimated. But regardless of war, Shion would be expected to enlist in the army soon. You couldn’t be a respected adult in Chronos if you’d done no time serving your country. Most people chose to fulfill this duty as teenagers.

Shion couldn’t fight, or wield a sword. He wasn’t even particularly strong. His mother was right to worry. He didn’t tell her that, though. “I’ll be okay, I think. Do you work today?” She worked as a baker in Seibu, in another, smaller kingdom, meaning that on the days she worked she would be gone likely the entire day. It didn’t even pay much, but it was the land she grew up in and she was attached to the building, so she preferred it to any job Chronos could give her. They only moved here for all the other benefits: top quality homes, security, education, and health care.

She nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry, Shion.”

“It’s okay.” He took another bite of his cake. “I’ll find something fun to do.”

“Please stay inside.” She gestured to the television, which had been displaying the weather and talking in low tones from the living room. It was large enough to see, still, from the kitchen. “There’s going to be a thunderstorm today. Of all days, I know.” She pointed a finger at him. “Don’t go out to wherever you normally go. And don’t even think about opening your window, either.”

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Okay, Mother.”

“Stay safe.”

When she left, he struggled to hold in his childish excitement. Storms were his favorite weather — he loved the wildness of them. His life was so meticulous, planned out by his king to his last breath. But even a king couldn’t control the weather. He loved the instability of storms, how they wrecked everything.

He considered himself to be fairly well-behaved, but he didn’t really have any intention of obeying his mother. The place she was talking about him sneaking out to was a forest near the North. It was near his house and not all that expansive, but it acted as a border between Mao and Chronos. He would go out there to do his homework, mostly, or study. He was an exemplary student, mostly because of his lack of friends or things to do. His intelligence has earned him praise from his teachers, and a promising future, but he felt like there was more to life than being book smart. But that was all he knew how to be. It wasn’t his fault.

The spot he went to in the forest was a small clearing between the trees with unevenly grown grass and plenty of shade. Going there when it was raining was something he’d only done once before — he’d been afraid to for the longest time — and it had been so _cathartic_. The rain really was convenient, because life was starting to feel more unchanging than ever before, and he needed something different. He opened the front door to breathe in the sticky air. There was something magical to its quality.

He felt like a miracle was going to happen.

 

* * *

 

After gathering some essentials — a raincoat and boots, and an umbrella — Shion started making his way towards the trees. The rain wasn't there and then it was, all at once. He propped the umbrella over his head as he waded into the trees. There was something admirable about the way the leaves waned under the weight of rain, and the eerie greyness of the sky lit up in white light when lightning struck. Shion enjoyed finding the world beautiful.

By the time he made it in far enough to completely lose sight of his village the rain was thick and heavy. He splashed in the new mud, and shook the wet out of low branches and bushes. He threw his umbrella down and ran around and joy filled his heart as he grinned and made a mess of himself.

“Mud everywhere!” he yelled happily. He kicked the ground and threw mud into the leaves to watch it glop down. He was all alone in this vast, hectic, wet wonderland, and it was _amazing_. He threw up his hands towards the dark sky, leaned back his head, and he screamed.

It was loud, clearly a child’s, and full of magic. All Shion could think about was how free he felt. This was why it took him a few moments once he looked down and around to register the body lying in the mud.

“Oh!” He rushed to it, made the decision to grab the umbrella, and rushed to that. He landed on his knees by the body and made an effort to flare the umbrella and stick it in the ground at an angle that would keep the stranger’s face dry.

The body in the mud was a kid, just like him. Their hair was soaked, dirty, dark, and reached their shoulders. Their eyes were closed, as was their mouth. Shion couldn't tell even if they were a boy or a girl. He stared in wonder and told himself to snap out of it. He turned his eyes to the kid’s chest. They were breathing, confirmed by the steady rise and fall.

Shion placed a hand on their chest, to feel a heartbeat. Almost precisely at the moment of touch, eyes shot open and an arm grabbed Shion’s wrist and twisted so that they had an advantage, before flipping Shion over and straddling his back. Shion barely had time to blink.

The kid’s voice came out, harsh and brisk, “Who are you?”

A boy, then. Shion felt grass and mud on one cheek and rain on the other. The umbrella had toppled. Shion said, “Amazing. Where did you learn that?”

The hold on him grew tighter first, then let go. The boy moved to instead sit beside Shion and observed him with a fixed gaze.

Shion rubbed his wrists as he sat up and looked at the boy. His clothing were covered in mud and hopelessly soaked, but they looked noble. Was he rich? They also looked like they weren't from Chronos. Shion didn't think to be afraid, though, because of his eyes: as grey as the thunder in the sky and quiet, calm, reserved. Shion felt calmer just looking at them.

“I’m Shion,” he offered, smiling nervously. Out of a desire to impress rather than fear. “I live in Chronos. What were you doing sleeping out here?”

The boy stuck his nose up at him. “Chronos, huh?”

Shion nodded. “Why were you sleeping?” he asked again. “Didn't you know it was going to rain today?” As if to accentuate his words, a crack of thunder rumbled overhead.

The boy said, “Apparently not.” He looked at their surroundings. “I came out to get away. I got lost.”

“You’re a pretty heavy sleeper.”

“No,” he said. But that was all he said.

“Do you live in Mao?” Shion asked him. He had never met someone from Mao before. “Is it true there are trees everywhere?”

The boy smiled, like he had a secret. “Oh, yes,” he said, standing. “And in people’s houses, too.”

Shion stood too. “Wow.”

“Chronos couldn't hope to compete.” He swayed in place from one direction to another. “Now, which way do I go?”

Shion didn't want to lose him yet. “You’re all wet and muddy,” he said hastily. “You can come over to my house and get cleaned up.”

The boy made a face, like Chronos was the last place he’d willingly spend his time.

“My mother isn't home,” Shion added. “And she made this cake, cherry cake. Are you hungry? You can have some.”

The grey eyes pointed at him were making him feel transparent. Like the boy could see right through him.

“Okay,” he said. “But I'm only going for the cake.”

 

* * *

 

Shion offered a shower, clean clothes, shelter, and food to the boy without a second thought, really. It felt like the natural thing to do. He laid out a simple outfit for him and instructed him to where the shower was.

“I’ll go shower in Mother’s bathroom,” Shion told him. “If you get done before me, the cherry cake is downstairs.”

The boy nodded slightly and closed the bathroom door to him. Shion tried to shower more quickly than usual and dressed in the plainest clothes he had, but he was still beat by the boy, who sat on one of the bar stools in a red plaid button-up and dark shorts. The shirt was slightly big on Shion but fit the boy just fine. He smiled as he went to sit by him. “How’s the cake?”

Grey eyes found his. The boy licked the fork he’d retrieved for himself. He said, “Your mama’s a good cook.”

“She owns a bakery in Seibu.”

“Is that why she’s not here?”

Shion nodded. He wanted to give more. Remembering that he could, he went to go make hot cocoa.

“Shion,” the boy said after some time, almost like he was trying it out, “why do you have a cake, anyway?”

“Oh, it’s my birthday.” Shion passed him a cup and held his own in both hands. “I'm twelve.”

“Ah.” The boy smiled wryly. “So you’re signing up for the army soon then?”

“Yes.” Shion looked down, into his cup.

“That’ll be a laugh, for sure.”

He looked up. “Why?”

“You, learn to wield a sword and kill a man?” The boy brought his cup to his lips. “You invited a Maoan into your home and gave him cake and cocoa.” He drank.

Shion’s face burned. “I could still learn to fight. It’s not even about you people. It’s about self-defense, and discipline.”

“‘You people,’” the boy mocked, “just needed a way to get all of your citizens at your beck and call for the upcoming war.”

“War?” Shion already knew about this gossip, but didn't want to share his opinions about it.

“Yes, war.” The boy set his cup down to give Shion a piercing look. “That Chronos will be at fault for. Yet you still respect your kingdom.”

“Well, my kingdom would win.” He didn't say it maliciously, just as if he were spouting fact, like _he’s wearing one of my shirts_ , or _his eyes are the colors of the clouds right now_.

The boy stood up abruptly. “I think I should go now. Thanks for the cake.”

“No, I'm sorry,” Shion said hastily, standing too. He reached for the boy’s arm, though he didn't let Shion grab it. “I am. And you shouldn't go out — at least, not until the rain is clear. You can sleep in my room. I won't even tell Mother.”

The boy scowled at him, but visibly relaxed himself. Still, he asked, “Why should I stay with you?”

Shion smiled, and held up his drink. “I gave you warm cocoa.”

The boy stayed, and they stayed up late together talking nonsense — talking food, hobbies, the forest; anything but politics, anything but war. Shion fell asleep first, unthinking, and didn't realize until he woke up the next morning to an empty bed that he had never even asked the boy for his name.

 

* * *

 

Six years passed, and Shion still hadn't signed up for Chronos’ army. He blamed it on time constantly getting away from him, but he knew it was because no matter how hard he tried he just kept thinking of the boy in the rain from all that time ago. He knew he wouldn’t approve. Shion knew it was ridiculous to care about what a stranger thinks, especially a stranger he didn’t even know the name of, but he couldn’t shake off his voice. _You, learn to wield a sword and kill a man?_  At eighteen, Shion imagined the boy would still laugh at this idea. Shion would laugh now, too.

Sometimes, when school was dragging or his mind wandered when doing laundry, or homework, he’d find himself wondering where the boy was now. If he was alright. And he would think of the boy every time it rained, always.

He was right, after all. The war started officially when Shion was fourteen. Maoan warriors were found in an area of the sea belonging to Chronos without clear reason, and Chronos retaliated by sending soldiers to raid villages close to the border for supplies. This stirred the pot of bad blood, and the more Chronos pushed, the more Mao seemed to want to push back. Shion was surprised at how well Mao was holding out. Admittedly, he didn’t know much of anything about their kingdom, or their army, but he had assumed that no one could beat Chronos.

He became nauseous when he remembered that if he had joined when he was twelve like he should have, he would have been a part of the war effort. He would have been a soldier, even if he were a bad one. He would have to break apart families and burn down homes. _I would gladly give my future_ , he thought, _than have to destroy someone else’s_.

Chronos wasn’t the clear winner, though, nor the clear enemy. Mao was responsible for innocent deaths too. And recently, Mao had been kidnapping people from their homes. No one knew the reason why — at least, no one in in the common class. There seemed to be no way to deal with it but cross your fingers and hope they didn’t come to your village.

Shion, of course, couldn’t be so lucky. It was almost winter, and the morning air had a pleasant chill that wafted through the open windows of the house. He sat in the kitchen with his mother, eating breakfast. There was a knock on the door; three solid wraps.

“I wonder who that could be,” Mother commented lightly. Neither of them really had friends, and all the friends she did have were in Seibu.

“I’ll answer it.” Shion made his way towards the door. He peeked through the peephole and saw two uniformed men with unreadable expressions, waiting patiently. The colors on their uniform weren’t Chronos’ colors, but they didn’t look particularly dangerous. Shion opened the door.

One was larger than the other. The smaller one asked, “Are you of this residence?”

Shion nodded.

“Is your name Shion?”

He nodded again. “Yes. Why?” The larger one grabbed his arm and twisted him so that he was facing outward, and grabbed the other, apprehending him. “Hey! What are you doing?”

“We’re ordered to peacefully take specific citizens between the ages of thirteen and nineteen with us,” the smaller one explained in a voice that said he really wasn’t sorry. “I really am sorry.”

Shion’s mother was standing now, looking angry. “What right do you have to come into my house, to take my child—”

“We’re under official Chronos authority, ma’am,” he explained. She looked at the colors he wore — white and blue — distrustfully. “Nothing you or I can do.”

“Where am I going?” Shion asked. He didn’t attempt to resist the arms that held him.

“We’ll be going now,” the smaller one said to his mother. “Have a nice day.”

She started yelling arguments and profanities as they dragged Shion away. Shion noticed that there were lots of Maoan soldiers here, taking a small amount of kids away. Shion recognized few to none. Most of them were putting up a resistance against the soldiers that held them, despite the fact they were being held at gunpoint. Did they know where they were headed? They were being packaged into a van that looked too small to possibly hold all of them.

Shion noticed he wasn’t at gunpoint. He also wasn’t exactly resisting, either. He turned his head to his mother. “Don’t worry about me,” he told her, smiling reassuringly. “I’ll be okay, no matter where they take me. And I’ll get back to you.”

Tears poked at her eyes and threatened to spill. Eventually, she nodded reluctantly, but didn’t allow herself to look away as her son was placed in the back of the van alongside the others. And she didn’t allow herself to cry until he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

The van didn’t take them directly, a train car did. The van was painfully full in a lot of ways; full of people — around thirty — and their breaths, full of sobbing, full of sniffling, and most weird of all, full of silence. Shion supposed it made sense. They didn’t know how long they would be traveling for, saving oxygen was important. He personally didn’t think whoever captured them would keep them in there long enough to die.

He sat on the floor of the van squished between a gruff, burly man who looked years older than nineteen and kept sighing rough sighs every few minutes, and a much younger girl who was on the opposite end: she looked barely thirteen. He didn’t know where they were going, but suddenly he was scared for her. She looked plenty scared for herself. She had her eyes shut tight and held her hands over her ears, but stayed quiet as a mouse like everyone else. Shion wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how, and the pressing silence ate away at him every moment.

It was at long last that the back doors were opened, but the already small souls of the Chronotian people were broken. Nobody moved other than their heads looking up.

“Was the ride bumpy? Sorry ‘bout that.” They were women this time, four of them and all sturdily built and clearly Maoan. They began pulling people out of the van, as nicely as you could pull a person out of a van.

A taller one said, “I trust you all know where you’re going.”

Shion was going to say no as he stepped out, but a girl from farther into the van beat him to it. “Care to enlighten those of us who don’t?”

The girl who said it wore bland clothes and was his age, with brown hair that curved towards her shoulders and gentle eyes that contrasted her prickly exterior. The uniformed Maoan scowled at her. “Watch your tone, girl. You’re still a prisoner.”

“Let her talk. Her and all the others will be pliant soon enough,” another soldier said. She turned to the teenagers. Shion looked at his shoes. “You’re going to become Maoan pets. Right now, we’re bringing you to the royal family and those that preside in the castle, because they get to choose first. The rest of you will be sold elsewhere, at the market.” She gestured to the train car. It was blue, and looked old and insecure. “Get in.”

Maoan pets. Shion could assume they were similar to Chronotian bed slaves, which were essentially just whores without the payment. He saw them plenty, because they were commonplace in Chronos. They were mostly boys and unlucky girls. Most girls, if they weren’t a soldier or a merchant or desired to pursue something that’d make money, went to work at a brothel. Not that Shion would know.

It didn’t really register in his brain that he would now be equal to that, after today. A pleasure slave. He didn’t really believe it.

When he moved to get in the train car, he saw the girl who’d spoken sit in front of the open area with her legs dangling off the side. He moved to sit by her.

“You shouldn’t do that once the train’s moving,” he informed her.

She looked at him silently. He wondered what he must look like. Brown hair, brown eyes. His hair hadn’t been cut for a while, and it began to curl. He wore proper clothes despite it having been early morning when they’d been taken. She said, “Thank you for the tip,” in a way that sounded genuine. “I’m Safu.”

“I’m Shion.” He recognized her from school, but had never talked to her. Or if he had, it’d been a while. He didn’t remember her name until she’d said it. “Do you know what that means, what she said?”

She smiled at him. “Do you not?”

He looked at her. “We’ll be slaves,” he said.

“No,” she said. “But close.”

The train car began moving. Safu pulled her legs up and crossed them so they sat the same, knees touching. The car had a different atmosphere than the van, and he heard the other teenagers around them begin talking to each other in hushed voices, and then louder ones. He asked, “Aren’t you frightened?”

“Of course I am.”

“You were mouthy with the guard,” he mumbled. “I assumed you weren’t.”

“A stupid thing for you to assume,” she told him. “I am a virgin, you know.”

Shion’s face heated at her words. He’d deduced by now the reason why they’d been taken: they were the kids who had never joined the army like they should’ve. Maoans were eager to torture Chronotians, and their own king probably needed to offer something to forge an agreement somewhere, about something small. He probably said, _Take all the useless_.

He was still blushing when he said, “I knew that. And — okay.”

They were passing through the wall surrounding their lands. It looked much more massive when you were outside of it. “No need to blush,” Safu said. “At least not anymore. Unless your new owner likes that.”

“I feel like it’s not okay to be talking like that already.”

“What are you implying?” she asked. “That we have hope?” She put her elbows on her legs and rested her chin on her hands. The forest sped by outside. The wall grew smaller, slowly. “We have no hope.”

He didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to disagree, but he couldn’t see a way out of this either. Hopping out of the train car at this speed meant death, or at least injury. Running when it stopped also meant death, just by arrows instead. The closer they got to the Maoan castle, the more unlikely it was they’d be saved. He asked, “What do you know about the royal family?”

“Not much more than you,” Safu told him. “I know the king is a warrior, and he’s been king for a very long time. Longer than ours.”

“What about his wife?” Shion asked. “And children?”

“He has both,” she said. She sighed. “Queen Risu. Prince Nezumi. Princess Momoka.”

“And Nezumi is the heir.”

“That’s the way it goes.”

They lapsed into a short silence. Safu said, “Shion?”

“Yes?” he asked. When he looked at her, she was looking back.

“You have a good heart,” she told him. Her hand reached out to gently touch his chest. A girl had never touched him so intimately before. “I hope you get chosen by a nobleman. I read that pets who live with the rich are treated the best.”

“I’m sorry that you have to wish something like that for me,” he said. He put his hand over hers on his chest, and led it back to her own. “I hope you get to become what you wanted to become before an hour ago.”

She smiled at him. The ride was only another hour or so, but it lasted a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

The castle loomed in the near distance, large and dark and protected. It was the biggest building Shion had ever seen. Chronos’ castle was more of a giant dome, emanating power and control rather than a historic fierceness. Mao’s castle looked like it had been there for a thousand years, and would be there for a thousand more.

But they weren’t going in there.

“Stand in a straight line,” a soldier said. Thirty-two people — Shion had counted on the train — moved to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of her. There were other soldiers around as well. No one tried to run; no one thought about it. She continued, “You will walk in there in this formation, and stop when told to. Keep your head straight, and bow when you meet the king. You may pray to be chosen, but do it silently.”

A chorus of, “Yes, ma’am,” echoed throughout the low-ceilinged hallway they were standing in.

Another soldier said, “You’re forgetting something.”

“Right, yes.” She held out a hand. “Take off your clothes.”

No one moved. The guard repeated herself. A younger boy from the other side of the line asked, timidly, “All of them?”

She smiled at him. “You may leave on your underwear.”

“What will you do to our clothes?” Safu asked from beside Shion, clutching her shirt.

“Burn them.”

The hallway was quiet save for the flickering sounds of the torches on the walls. Then, the sounds of clothing being shedded. Shion took his off with pursed lips and closed eyes. He never liked his body or being bare, and felt embarrassed to be so in front of so many people. It helped to know he wasn’t the only one.

He resolutely did not look at anyone or anything but the walls on the walk there. He took to counting the torches. When the wall gave way to a room, he had reached twenty-seven.

The room wasn’t very wide, but made up for that with a significant height that gave the illusion of width. Dozens of proper guards lined the walls, as well as what Shion assumed were the noblemen. Four decorated thrones of varying sizes were in the middle of the room, and in them sat the royal family. The king was tanned and strong and bearded. His queen Risu revered the group with a polite smile. A little girl sat on the furthest end, looking excited, and next to her was —

 _Nezumi_. It didn’t take Shion long to connect the dots as to why he recognized the black hair, the familiar lips, the shape of his eyes. The boy in the rain was the crown prince of Mao. A future king. Richer than Shion thought he was. Shion couldn’t look away.

All those years ago, he’d been talking to a prince. He cleaned, fed, and housed a prince. He told a prince his own country would defeat his in war. Nezumi could be king someday. Shion couldn’t look away from him.

The boy, the _man_ , Nezumi sat with an elbow on his chair’s arm and his head on his hand, eyes closed. He didn’t want to be there.

“Stop.”

The line of people stopped, and turned to face the royal family. They all looked straight ahead. Shion tried, but his eyes kept disobeying him. He glanced from the king to Nezumi over and over and didn’t know if he wished for Nezumi to open his eyes or not. Would he recognize him? Would he remember? Would he care, if he did?

“Welcome.” The king stood and slowly made his way forward with heavy footsteps. All of them bowed at the waist. He said, “You’re all pets now. You’ll learn a lot of new things. I will teach you your first lesson.” He paused. No one moved.

“The proper way for a pet to bow to his betters,” he said, “is on his knees, with his forehead to the ground.”

Uniformly, the group moved to kneel. Shion put his hands on the ground and looked at Nezumi while he put his forehead down. He couldn’t think about anything else. Only his name. _Nezumi_.

“My wife, my son, and my daughter do not take pets,” the king told the room. His voice was a loud thing. Strong. “But I do, and I will. And then my men and ladies will. Stand.”

Shion stood but kept his head down, as did all the rest. He felt Safu shift next to him. Her hand was shaking.

“I’ll take you,” he heard. The king pointed to a girl younger than Shion. She had light hair and a subdued air about her. He couldn’t look at her long because she was in her underwear. She stepped forward, and bowed the way she was told to. “And you.” Another girl, but older. She did the same. “That’s all. Follow me.”

He moved to stand in front of his throne. Both girls rose, and stood beside him. A dozen noblemen and women stepped forward, looking cheerful.

“He’s such a dreary thing sometimes, isn’t he?”

“King Tora just likes to intimidate.”

“Look at all of you. So pure, and perfect.”

“Look at this one. Have you ever touched a woman, my boy?”

“You have nice hair,” a heavily accented woman approached Safu, running her fingers through the strands. She had dark lips and a sultry glint in her eyes, but her smile gave off kindness.

Safu lifted her chin and said, “Thank you.”

“I’ll have you.”

She was dragged off. Shion stood there alone. There were fourteen nobles there, and thirty-two pets. Minutes crept by without him being approached. His heart beat faster in his bare chest. Nezumi’s eyes were still closed.

“Are we done, then?”

Shion gasped. The king nodded towards the soldiers. “Take the rest to market.”

Sullen teenagers bowed their heads and began to leave. Shion didn’t move. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t let an opportunity to talk to the boy in the rain escape him. And he didn't want to live a life dedicated to pleasuring anybody.

He stepped forward. “Your Grace.” His voice came out more forward than he meant it to, and his skin heated as he tried to remedy it by putting his forehead to the floor. “May I speak?”

“You've already started.”

Shion sat up on his knees. He looked to Nezumi, whose eyes had opened. They regarded him with absent curiosity until they caught Shion’s own eyes.

They widened, subtly.

“Forgive me,” Shion began. He looked away from Nezumi to stare at the king’s feet. His cheeks burned. “I don't want to go to the market.”

“I don't recall asking you what you wanted.”

The room was silent. The teenagers had stopped moving when Shion initially spoke. He could feel everyone’s gazes on him, but he wouldn't let them burn. “I am telling you,” he said, calmly. Politely, he thought. He stood.

“Are you?” The King stepped closer. His footsteps echoed. “Little Chronotian boy thinks he’s in charge here. Tell me, what’s your name, serpent?”

 _Serpent_. The symbol of Chronos. But Shion was anything but snakelike. He answered, “Shion.”

“Shion,” the King repeated. “It’d do you well to—”

“I want him.”

All eyes moved to the prince, who had stood from his throne and made his way to where Shion and the King stood. He wore a smile that made him look delighted. It didn't quite reach his eyes. Shion thought he could fool a lot of people with that smile, if he wanted, and it looked like he did.

The King said, “What?”

“I said I'll take him. He’ll be mine. Come,” he held out his hand, “Shion.”

Shion stared at it. Was this what he wanted?

“You don't take pets,” the King reminded Nezumi. He sounded as at a loss for words as a king could allow himself to be in public.

“I do today.” He wiggled his fingers. “Shion.”

Shion accepted his hand, and was immediately pulled roughly towards the direction of another exit. They held hands as they walked together.

Nezumi called out to the room, to his father, to Shion’s peers, to the world, “We’ll be in my bed chambers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

After they left the room, Nezumi made the switch from holding Shion’s hand to gripping his wrist, and squeezed tightly while he dragged him. “Nezumi,” Shion said, voice full of confusion. “That hurts.”

Nezumi didn't reply, but walked faster. They passed patrol guards along the way. “You’re hurting me,” Shion tried again. His brain had started working again — what if Nezumi was a completely different person now? It occurred to him that he never really knew him at all, not enough to feel safe in a situation like this. Should he have stayed silent? What if Nezumi really wanted a — a pet? Shion’s fingers picked at Nezumi’s grip on his right wrist futilely. “Nezumi—”

“Nezumi, Nezumi.” Nezumi let go to open a door guarded by two soldiers, and pushed Shion inside. “I’m already delighted that you know my name.” He turned to the guards that stood at the door, dressed in blue and wearing Mao’s tree sigil. “No one gets in.”

He closed the door, and turned to Shion. Shion took a step back, which lowered him more than he thought; a small set of stairs led to the stone floor. Nezumi asked, harshly, “What are you doing here?”

Shion looked at him coolly. His hair was shorter than it had been, his form fitter, but his eyes were the same. Shion lifted his chin. “Do you remember me?”

“I saved you, didn’t I?” Nezumi stepped to where they were on equal ground. He stood taller. The different tones of his voice gave Shion whiplash. “You’re the boy who woke me up and gave me cake.” His eyes traveled from Shion’s face to his feet, and back up. Shion became aware again that he wore nothing but his underwear. Nezumi said, “You clean up nicely.”

Shion frowned at him. “So do you.”

“You never answered me,” Nezumi said. “What are you doing here?”

“Like I volunteered to come?”

“Here, Jesus.” He walked over to what was his closet and easily found a simple white garment, that he grabbed and shoved to Shion’s chest. “Put this on.”

Shion did, silently grateful. He had been cold. The garment was a modest chiton, covering his shoulders and not enough of his thighs. He examined the room. It was pretty messy; clothes and books were strewn all over the floor, despite the large walk-in closet and two rows of bookshelves to the left. There was a large bed up on an elevated floor, with four columns that reached to the ceiling. There was also a sliding door that Shion assumed opened to a balcony; it was closed off with a curtain. To the left of it were the bookshelves, separated to form a path in the middle which led to a place Shion couldn't see. A door was to the right of the bed. Shion assumed it was the bathroom.

“You should’ve jumped off your train car,” Nezumi said, pulling Shion out of his reverie. He had moved to lounge on his bed. He propped his feet up and crossed his ankles, as well as his arms. “Or better yet, joined your army. Do you even know what a pet is?”

“A slave,” Shion said.

Nezumi closed his eyes. “Not quite.”

“What’s the difference, then?”

“A pet is _paid_.” He rubbed his thumb and fingers together. “And they have a contract.”

“So I could be free eventually.”

“You could be free eventually,” Nezumi agreed. “It takes the average pet ten years to be able to buy out of their contract. But most don't want to by then.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Being a pet gives you money, shelter, security, and for what?”

“Your freedom,” Shion said.

Nezumi opened his eyes. “I guess.”

Shion shifted where he stood. He couldn’t see anywhere to sit but the keyboard bench — there was a keyboard on the other side of the bathroom door, next to a vanity — or the floor. “So what am I supposed to do for you?” he asked Nezumi.

“Today, nothing.” Nezumi got up and reached for Shion’s wrist, his grip much more gentle, and led him between the bookshelves. “Come here.”

Behind them was a small secluded area, consisting of a couch, table, and many candles. And of course, books, everywhere. “You should clean these up.” Shion reached down to pick one up. “‘King Lear.’”

“Sit.” Nezumi pointed to the couch. Shion did so, opening the book he held. “You’ve heard of Shakespeare?”

“Of course.”

“Read it?”

“Well, no,” Shion admitted. “Chronos didn’t encourage recreational reading. But I read a lot of other books.”

Nezumi leaned against the table that stood opposite the couch. “Like?”

“Not stuff like…. this.” Shion gripped the book tight in his lap. “Stuff about the human body, and, um…. ecology.”

Nezumi stared at him dryly.

“What?”

“I have to go somewhere,” he said abruptly, rising. “You stay here and read a little.”

“I can do that — oh.” A small, white mouse had come out of between the bookshelves and onto the couch, sniffing at Shion. Two more had followed, but kept their distance. Shion said, “Nezumi, you have rodents.”

“They’re mice,” Nezumi said.

Shion held out a hand to the white one, which crawled into it. He smiled at it. He was afraid to move his hand, for fear of it running away. “They’re cute. Is this why everyone calls you Nezumi?”

When Shion looked to him, Nezumi averted his eyes. “I’ll be back. Don’t break anything.”

Shion was glad that he wouldn’t be alone. With Nezumi gone, he faced the other mice, who had moved to sit on the couch. One of them was black and the other was brown. “I wonder what your names are,” Shion mused. “I’ll ask Nezumi when he gets back. Now,” he shook the book he held in his free hand, “to read this.”

The white mouse moved from his hand to the floor and to the table, until he stood on top of another book. He waited for Shion. Shion got up and picked up the book, looking at it curiously.

“‘Hamlet.’” He turned to the mouse. “You want me to read this instead?”

The mouse squeaked.

“Well, alright then.”

 

* * *

 

In the time before Nezumi came back, Shion finished Hamlet and instead took to reshelving all the strewn books. At one point, once night fell, he had tried to leave the room, but the two guards posted outside the door told him that they had been told to keep him in, so he tried to figure out another way to waste time.

The mice humored him for his storytelling but had wandered off once he finished, so he was alone. Shion went to the sliding door instead, pushing aside the curtains and figuring out how to unlock it. Once he did, he slid it open and stepped out hesitantly. He didn't think he would be allowed to do this. It might count as leaving.

The view was amazing. The slants and textures of the castle wall gave way to an open area that looked like a garden, and another that was empty of people but Shion would guess it to be a training area, for their soldiers. Looking up, the sky was clear and dark against the trees and homes in the distance. The moon was half there.

“Shion.”

Shion turned around, spooked. Nezumi leaned against the open sliding door, looking worn. Shion hadn't heard him come in. He said, “Hi.”

“What were you doing?”

“I needed some fresh air.”

Nezumi stepped back into his room and started toward his bed. “Come in.”

Shion slid the door closed behind him. “What are their names?”

“Who?” Nezumi collapsed on his bed, landing gracefully.

“Your mice.”

“They don't have names.”

“What?” Shion was offended on their behalf. “Why not?”

“You get too attached to the things you give a name to.” Nezumi moved to sit up. He stared at Shion. “What are you doing now?”

Shion blinked. He just stood there. “I’m just standing here.”

“Exactly. See, it’s night.” Nezumi gestured to the door. “Lie down somewhere.”

“Where? With you?”

“You don’t want to?”

Shion frowned, but moved to the other side of the bed. It was certainly big enough for the both of them. He lifted the covers, cheeks heating, and sat down. The blankets were a rich blue-green texture, and the bed was the most comfortable thing he’d ever lied down on in his life. His blush deepened, when he caught himself relaxing into it.

“I'm not going to hurt you,” Nezumi told him.

“I know that,” Shion said. He didn't know if it was true, but he hoped it was. He just didn't want to appear weak. He lifted the blanket to his chin.

“There’s something else you should know,” Nezumi started, not looking at him. The curtains to the sliding door hadn’t been shut, and the light of the moon cast a haunting glow on the room and a beautiful one on Nezumi. His words came out to sound forcibly bored. “When they take new pets, there’s usually a welcome ceremony. It’s like a festival. It’s tomorrow night.”

Shion turned to him. “Oh?”

“I’m usually required to go, but especially so now that I have — you. You'll have to dress up, and do other things.” Nezumi turned on his side, away from Shion. He closed his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, though. I won’t let anyone else hurt you either.”

“Why?” Shion asked.

“Because I owe you.”

“Why?” He smiled now, really curious.

Nezumi turned to him, irritated. “You know why. Go to sleep.”

Shion sighed. He closed his eyes. “Right.”

 

* * *

 

Shion woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of the open sliding door. The breeze drifting through felt nice against his skin. He shifted and noticed that something was off — Nezumi was gone. He really, _really_  didn’t want to move from his comfortable position on the mattress but he sat up blearily and called out, “Nezumi?”, then blushed at the domesticity of that. He liked Nezumi, or at least felt safe around him, but he didn’t want to get too comfortable here, in this weird, foreign place. Even the air, for how good it felt, smelled different.

Moving towards the bathroom, he remembered what Nezumi told him last night about the welcome ceremony. He wondered what that would be about, what would happen. There might be food, and music — he might get to see Safu. It had only been a day, but Shion didn’t know what kind of person she got — he hated to even think the word _master_  — he only remembered the darkness of her lips, the lustfulness of her eyes. Safu could’ve been suffering in the most perverted ways while he had read Hamlet all day. He washed his face nervously, hoping the best for her.

After he washed his face and relieved himself, he went to check the rest of the room for Nezumi, who could’ve been hiding in the books or the sitting area behind them, but he wasn’t. He must’ve left. Shion was in no mood to spend another whole day in the room again. He walked to the door and opened it, ready to face the guards and tell them he didn’t care about Nezumi’s orders, but he opened it to see Nezumi himself.

“Oh.” The tension in his shoulders relaxed. “Good morning,” he said, because he could think of nothing else.

“I didn’t think you’d wake up so early,” Nezumi said apologetically, though his eyes were annoyed. Shion didn’t worry, he didn’t think the annoyance was at him. Nezumi walked past him.

He looked out into the hallway, still holding the door. “Where are the guards?”

“Their shifts haven’t started yet, that’s how early it is.”

“The sun’s out, it can’t be that early.”

Nezumi smiled at him, and Shion found that he really liked it. He stood casually in a ragged shirt, and loose pants. He looked dirty and windblown, like he’d just come back from a run, though he didn’t seem out of breath. “Figures you’d be a morning person.”

“You are, too,” Shion accused. He shut the door. “Where were you?”

“I train in the mornings.”

Shion’s eyes widened. “You can fight?”

Nezumi sounded scorned. “I’m a prince.”

“So you can fight with a sword and everything?” Shion had always been jealous of everyone with real abilities, especially in things like swordplay and riding horses. “Oh! Can you ride a horse, too?”

Nezumi didn’t sound scorned anymore, just unsurprised. He repeated, “I’m a prince.”

“Right, sorry.” Shion said. He stepped closer. “I’ve never held a real sword before. I couldn’t even imagine.”

“You won’t be holding any swords here,” Nezumi told him. “Sorry to say.”

“That’s okay. I shouldn’t be worrying about what you do anyway, probably,” Shion rambled. “You’re a prince, of course you know how to do things.” He settled onto Nezumi’s bed slowly, like he was asking permission. He could feel Nezumi’s eyes on him. Something about the sunniness of the morning and the freshness of the air he breathed into his lungs made him feel like even if only for the moment, he was okay. He let himself relax onto the bed. “I can’t believe you’re a prince,” he said. “Prince Nezumi.”

“Yes,” Nezumi said, uncertainly.

“My mother would love to hear about where I am now,” Shion said, lying back. “I bet she’s worried sick about me.”

“You should probably let go of your mama,” Nezumi said. He moved now to rest on his side of the bed. Shion didn’t know that a side of the bed had become his, though he supposed it didn’t, technically. He just was here.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You won’t get to see her again.”

Shion sat up and looked at him. “You said I could buy out of my contract eventually.”

“Yes.”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to see my mother?”

“You could be dead before ten years,” Nezumi mused. “Or your mama could be. Or you could decide that you love it here, even.”

“I don’t think I will,” Shion said. The notion that he could learn to love a place where he had no real freedom made his blood boil. “I’ll see my mother again. I swear it.”

“A promise is made to be broken,” Nezumi said, his voice light.

“It wasn’t a promise,” Shion said seriously. “It was a swear.”

“And a swear is worth more,” Nezumi guessed.

“It will be.” Shion’s words were resolute to him. He didn’t say things he didn’t mean; he was a terrible liar, even to himself. He would see his mother again even if he had to run away somehow to do it. He shook his thoughts away to bring his head to the present. He turned to Nezumi, who didn’t seem too ruffled. “What are your plans today?”

“I normally have at least a few family meetings to go to, to talk about the war, but judging from yesterday I’d rather not go to another for a while.”

“Why not?” Shion asked.

“Well, the entire castle, including my family members, thinks I’m fucking you.”

Shion’s face flushed, and he waited for Nezumi to continue, but he didn’t. He swallowed. “Well, um. You’re not, though.”

“No, it’s alright. It’s refreshing,” Nezumi said. “I’m taking time off from everyone else to spend time with you.”

Shion felt guilty, then, because Nezumi probably deserved the activities he was expected to give him the most out of everyone in the kingdom. Shion was just afraid. Not of Nezumi, or maybe a little bit of Nezumi, but that was also just completely new territory for him. Still, he said, “I could….?”

Nezumi’s eyes darted to him quickly, flashing in agitation. He said, “I don’t want that from you. You’re here because I owe you, and that’s all.”

Shion sighed, secretly grateful. He asked, “What if I want to?”

Nezumi didn’t hesitate. “You don’t want to.” He rose, and started for his closet. Despite the messiness of it, he rummaged through it like he knew where everything was and what he was looking for.

“What are you doing?” Shion asked.

“You want to get out of this room,” Nezumi said. He didn’t turn around when he spoke. “Lucky for you, I do too. But you have to get dressed first.”

Shion looked down at what he wore. It was the same white chiton Nezumi had given him yesterday, more mussed now that he’d slept in it. He wasn't well-versed in the different types of Maoan clothing. Chronos common people wore average clothing, simple shirts and plain pants. The richer you were there, the harder it was to take your clothes off. Shion liked the airiness of this particular dress. He didn't want to try another, because it would probably show a lot more skin. It seemed lewd to bare so much skin. He could probably bear it, but only here, in this privacy. He didn’t know how he would feel to be in mixed company dressed like —

“A pet,” Nezumi said, turning around. He held a different chiton in his hands, colored blue and easy on the eyes, “should wear only the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

The chiton was an azure shade of blue that Nezumi said matched Shion’s hair nicely, though Shion didn't know what that was supposed to mean. He tried asking Nezumi.

“What, you think there are undertones to what I say?” Nezumi had been going through his jewelry — Shion couldn’t even begin to imagine Nezumi wearing any of it — and he turned to Shion. He held a hand up to twirl one of Shion’s brown curls by his ear. “Now that I think about it, maybe you should wear red.” He turned dramatically back to his dresser. He pulled out a deep red chiton that had two pins at the shoulders, meaning it would cover more. Nezumi said, “You’d look good, drenched in gold and blood.”

Shion choked, “What?”

Nezumi reached to his jewelry and held up one half of a pair of complicated-looking earrings: “Gold,” he shook the chiton, “and blood.”

Shion stared at the items dumbly. “But will they match my hair?”

Nezumi rolled his eyes and smacked him lightly. “Put the chiton on first,” he said, handing it to Shion.

Shion took it, and they both waited.

“What?” Nezumi asked him.

“Aren’t you going to turn around?”

Nezumi squinted at him blandly and did so, though not quietly. “I can think of thirty-eight worse things to make you do right now than undress in front of me.”

“Is that a threat?” Shion unpinned his white chiton, and stepped out of it. He felt immensely out of his comfort zone, completely naked in this strange room with a foreign prince in a rival kingdom. He began putting on the red chiton. He noticed there was a slight bruising on his left wrist, from Nezumi grabbing him.

“No,” Nezumi said. “I can think of at least twelve better ways to threaten you.”

“You’d have more luck with the first thing.” Shion struggled to pin his chiton. “Hey, I'm done.”

Nezumi turned around and after a second went to help him with it. He asked, casual, “Do you not wear these, over there? Even common people wear robes here.”

Shion noticed that he said _over there_ , rather than Chronos. He shook his head. “Everything here is foreign to me.”

Nezumi tightened the single lace around his middle and went to grab the earrings. “Everything? I guess that's not surprising. Are your ears pierced?” Shion shook his head. “Well, a pet without earrings is no pet at all. Oh, well. For now we'll settle for a necklace.” He put the earrings away and began looking through the different necklaces he had, which were considerably less when compared to the earrings.

“Why all the jewelry, anyway?” Shion tilted his head.

Nezumi pulled out a simple gold chain with a symbol in the middle. A rough-looking heart, smooth on the side that touches skin and cut out of stone. He said, “What you wear shows how high ranking your master is.”

“Does that matter?” Shion asked.

“Well, if you were the pet of a commoner, you’d probably be free reign for just about anyone. Contrastly, if you were the pet of, say, me, then no one could touch you.” He held up the necklace for Shion. “I think this is one of the most expensive necklaces I own.”

Shion turned to let Nezumi put it on him. “This system is bad.”

“Well, Chronos—”

“Chronos is bad, too,” Shion said, shocked to hear himself say so. “There shouldn't be pleasure slaves anywhere.”

“People have urges,” Nezumi said lightly.

“Go to a brothel,” Shion suggested.

Nezumi laughed softly and stepped back. Shion turned around. “When the world ends, this is all I want to see. Blood and gold.” He reached to shake a hand through Shion’s hair. “And brown.”

“Hey!” Shion smiled, and stepped back. “What about shoes?”

“All of my sandals are the same.” Nezumi waved a hand towards an area on the floor where a lot of different shoes were, but mostly sandals. Shion grabbed a pair that seemed small enough, and put them on. When he stood, he felt different.

“You look Maoan,” Nezumi commented.

This made Shion uncomfortable, but he didn't say so. Instead he asked, “Aren’t you going to change too?” Nezumi still wore his sweaty shirt and loose pants. His sandals didn’t go as high as Shion’s — they only reached the ankle — and they looked worn, too.

“No. For what? Let’s go.” Nezumi started toward the door. When he opened it, the guards were talking outside and looked a lot more human than they had before. Nezumi said, “Oh, look, your guards are here, your Majesty.”

Shion blushed at being referred to with such a title from a prince in front of other people. He ducked his head and followed Nezumi down the hallway, ignoring whatever faces the two guards might be making. The halls were lit by regularly-placed windows and carved with trees, with more intricate ones decorating the doors they passed. Shion eyed them curiously. “Where are we going?”

“I’m giving you a tour of sorts,” Nezumi said. He walked confidently, gracefully, chin straight and hands in his pockets. Shion found himself trying to imitate him, but he didn’t have any pockets. They descended down two sets of stairs to the first floor of the castle. “Anything in particular you’d like to see?”

Shion settled for letting his hands drop awkwardly by his sides. “I’d like to see Safu.”

“Sa-who?”

“My friend,” Shion explained. “She was on the train car with me, on the way here.”

“Who’s her master?”

“I don’t know,” Shion admitted.

“Well, I can’t help you with that, then.” Nezumi turned right and gestured with his hand. “Are you hungry?”

The room they’d turned into was so large Shion felt he had to take a step back to properly see it: the ceiling stretched up and up, giving way to fancy windows amongst ancient carvings and symbols. There were columns placed around the many tables on the floor, which were full of people eating and talking. The smell of different foods wafted from somewhere. Shion’s mouth watered. “This is where you eat,” he said.

“Me? No,” Nezumi said. He pointed to an elevated area with a table on it that had a neat tablecloth, with chairs that were akin to what had been in the choosing room. “My family eats up there.” He reached for Shion’s hand lightly, and led him to it. “Eating breakfast and lunch here is optional, but the royal family comes down to have dinner here every night.”

Shion eyed the people in the room; many had directed their attentions to the prince and him. He said, “I didn’t eat anything last night.”

“A thousand pardons,” Nezumi said. He gestured to someone before sitting in what was his chair — Shion didn’t look where he had pointed, his eyes were on a bowl of fruits that sat on the table’s center. “I couldn’t think last night.” Nezumi was quiet for a moment, and when Shion reached for the bowl he realized Nezumi had been watching him. Nezumi pulled the glass bowl to them. “You want one of these?”

Shion nodded wordlessly. In the bowl were simple fruits: apples, grapes, bananas. Nezumi picked off a grape and held it out with nimble fingers. Shion reached to take it, but Nezumi pulled it away. When Shion reached again, Nezumi moved it. “What?” Shion asked, confused.

“In Mao,” Nezumi said, looking at the grape that he twirled in his hands. “It’s tradition to feed your pets.”

Shion furrowed his eyebrows. “Shouldn’t they feed you?” That’s how slaves behaved in Chronos.

Nezumi shrugged. “I can’t explain everything to you.” He moved to eat the grape himself.

Without thinking, Shion grabbed his wrist. “Wait.” He didn’t have a place to sit, so he leaned his elbows on the table towards Nezumi so that they were more equal in height. He felt like whatever he was supposed to look like, he was doing it wrong, but most of the eyes in the room that probed them before had gotten bored of looking now. He said, “I want it.”

Nezumi didn’t smile or anything. He simply pushed the grape to Shion’s lips. Shion accepted it. Nezumi said, “You know, I’ve seen it done, but I’ve never done it before.” He picked off another grape, that Shion ate. “I don’t see the appeal too much.”

This made Shion smile. “Should I feel honored, to be the first pet you’ve ever taken?” He ate another. “I’m not sure I do.”

“My, but _I_  do, your Majesty.” Nezumi didn’t remove his fingers quickly enough after Shion ate another, letting his forefinger linger a second too long on Shion’s tongue. “I get to experience all these new things, now.”

Shion flushed. He looked away. “Will you get a real meal soon?”

As if on cue, kitchen servants stepped onto the dais with trays in their hand full of breakfast foods and assorted drinks. This must’ve been what Nezumi was gesturing for, earlier.

They ate in mostly silence, and Shion fed himself, still standing. Surprisingly, there weren't any interruptions from passersby, just curious glances at him that Shion pretended not to notice. Was it really so unusual for the prince to take a pet?

In any case, Nezumi led him out without paying anyone mind either, and they had been walking for a short time before two women turned a corner into the hallway. Shion recognized the brown hair on one of them instantly. He exclaimed, “Safu!”

Safu looked up at him, and her eyes brightened. “Shion,” she said pleasantly. He wasn't sure whether they were close enough to hug, but she rushed up and squeezed him, so he wrapped his arms around her.

“How are you?” he asked, pulling back. “Are you alright?”

“My apologies,” Nezumi spoke from behind him, “for Shion.”

He said this to Safu’s master, who had looked annoyed initially but smiled for the prince. “Ah, it's nothing at all. I’d love to have a word with you, if I may.”

She led Nezumi a few paces away to talk, but Shion had stopped paying attention to them. He looked at Safu, who wore an even skimpier outfit than he did, baring a sliver of her midriff. Her nails were painted. He looked up at her eyes. “So how've you been?” he asked.

“I'm doing okay. She treats me and the others well,” she said. She reached for his hands, and held them tightly in her own. He didn't ask about what she meant by _others_ , he knew most people kept multiple pets. “What about you? I can't believe you got the _prince_. Is he nice?”

Shion thought about the bruises on his wrists. But really — “He is. He let me read his books. We just had breakfast.”

“I was so worried when you started bantering with the King, like you were old friends.” She laughed. “That was the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do.”

Nezumi had walked back up. He didn't look at Safu too hard, his eyes blankly traveled in her direction. “Are you two done? I have places to be.”

Safu let go of Shion’s hands and bowed — a full bow, putting her forehead to the ground. The act of seeing it done towards Nezumi was so bizarre a shudder rushed through Shion. “Sorry, your Grace. We'll be on our way.” She sat up and looked towards Shion. “I'll see you at the ceremony tonight.”

He nodded and said goodbye as they began to leave, but he was still shaken by seeing her bow. He jumped when Nezumi spoke.

“Please don't do that again.”

Shion tilted his head. “What?”

“I don't like talking to people I don't have to talk to.” His face looked after the departing woman like he wanted to strangle her.

“What did you two talk about?”

“You,” Nezumi said. “I'm having second thoughts on my feelings about how my reputation’s changed. I'd like to be the frigid bitch again.”

Shion didn't know what he was going on about, really. “Okay.”

Nezumi visibly shook it off, whatever his own interaction had done to rile him up, and turned to Shion. “Where to?”

Shion was surprised at being given the choice, but he didn't argue. He considered. “Well,” he said hopefully, “I’ve never ridden a horse before.”

Nezumi shook his head. “I can't have you going horseback riding hours before the ceremony.” It was many hours before the ceremony, but Shion didn’t point this out, he simply pouted. Nezumi said, “I know where I can take you. Come on.”

Nezumi led him a ways away, it felt like they had walked to the complete opposite side of the castle even though that wasn’t true. He led Shion to a large, hardwood door that was guarded by armed soldiers. Shion grew nervous under their stares. Nezumi said, “This is the door to the royal training room.” He looked to the soldiers. “Is anyone in there right now?”

“No, your Grace,” they answered in unison.

“Perfect.” He opened the door. Shion noticed the muscles in his arm work to do so, and wondered about how heavy the door was, but didn’t ask.

The room was lit by the light coming through the windows. It was spacious enough for sparring. The walls held different weapons, organized by type. Shion’s eyes widened, taking it all in. “This is where you train?”

“Yes, and my father, and my mother.” Nezumi stood back in a relaxed stance, watching Shion look around. “And my sister, when she’s of age. This room is just for my family.” Shion’s gaze found the swords, which were hilt-up in their arrangement. He noticed there were four, one for each member of Nezumi’s family — even his little sister got one, despite not being old enough to wield it. He took a guess at which one might be Nezumi’s, and reached for it — “What are you doing?”

Shion turned around. Nezumi’s face was unreadable. He said, uncertainly, “I was going to hold a sword.”

“Pets don’t wield weapons,” Nezumi told him. He walked slowly to Shion and reached passed him to grab the hilt of his sword, pulling it out. The sound of the metal sliding was loud in the quiet of the room.

Shion watched it in his hands, affronted. It was a rare thing, for him to become irritated, but the way Nezumi had said it rubbed him the wrong way. “Well, pets also don’t withhold sex, or talk back to their masters,” he said. “I think we’ve established by now that I’m no real _slave_.” He said the word slowly, will all the venom of someone who grew up a serpent in Chronos. It was an act, he knew that, and he also knew he was a terrible actor, but he hoped Nezumi wouldn’t see through him anyway.

But Nezumi’s eyes hadn’t changed. He sidestepped Shion, sword in hand. “Whether you like it or not, you are what you are.” When he was satisfied with the short distance, he turned and trained the sword on Shion. The tip was inches from his neck. “And you,” Nezumi stepped forward, Shion stepped back, “are a _pet_.”

Shion lifted his chin and was forced to step back again when Nezumi pressed forward, knocking into the sword stand. He said, “What’s your point, Nezumi?”

Nezumi lowered his arm. “I don’t think you even know how to act like a pet. And at the ceremony tonight, you need to act like a pet.”

“I know how to act like a pet,” Shion said, defensive. “I do what you tell me to do.”

“Everyone in this castle does what I tell them to do,” Nezumi said. “What makes you any different?”

Shion opened his mouth, then closed it. He knew what made a pet different from a commoner or a soldier, but — “But I don’t have sex with you.”

Nezumi rolled his eyes. “I’m glad you noticed. But you need to act like you do.”

“What, like act — sexy?”

“Sensual. Submissive.” Nezumi began playing with his sword absentmindedly as he talked, in a way that admittedly captured Shion’s attention. “To everyone else, you follow me around all day, an obedient dog, and when I’m up to it, I fuck you, and you love it. You can’t defy me — not in public.”

“But I didn’t defy you in public,” Shion said, blushing slightly. “We’re alone in here.”

“Oh, but your Majesty,” Nezumi said. “With someone important around, you never know who might be watching.”

“That’s so confusing.” Shion’s cheeks were positively hot now. He took a step forward, away from the wall. “The title thing. You can’t confuse me — you can’t tell me to be submissive and call me that in the same breath.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, as long as you’ve learned your lesson.” Nezumi held out the sword to him. “Would you like to hold it?”

Shion looked at the sword sadly. This was a test, and he felt that Nezumi thought he would fail it, but Shion had always gotten good grades and he didn’t intend to start failing now. He said, calmly, “No, thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” Nezumi walked to fashion himself with a belt and a sheath, and slid his sword inside of it. “Would you like to see the kids play?” He opened the door for Shion. Shion walked through it.

“The kids?”

“A few staff kids and the knights in training. There is a training area just around here, outside.” He nodded at the armed soldiers, who nodded back. They walked side by side, together. “You might like to see them.”

“Sure,” Shion said, brightened at the idea.

“This way.”

He followed Nezumi a short ways away, through an arch that led them outside, to a path of stone. The path disappeared into clean cut grass, a field where a few dozen children and young teenagers were practicing swordfighting and archery. Shion’s attention went to an arrow that he heard hit its target dummy, and flinched when he saw it hit it right through the heart. The kid who shot the arrow shared high-fives with his peers.

“Why, your Highness!” A large man in full armor made his way to them. He approached Nezumi with the smile of a friend, though he made no move to touch him or get too close. He was looking at Shion when he said, “What brings you down here today?”

Nezumi nodded towards Shion. “I’m showing Shion around the castle.”

Shion noticed that Nezumi introduced him with his name rather than _him_ or _my pet_ , and he didn’t know whether it was out of respect for Shion or because, after the confrontation with the king and the fact of being Nezumi’s first pet, everyone in the castle already knew Shion’s name.

“Well, then, you oughta give him a show,” the man said. He smiled at Shion. “I’m Daiki, pet. Nezumi, why don’t you spar with one of my best? Yusei!” The one he called for was a boy who was tall but looked young. He ran to his teacher obediently. Shion watched the surprise pass over his face when he saw Nezumi. He said, “My lord!” and bowed at the waist.

Daiki turned to Nezumi. “What do you say?”

Nezumi looked at Shion, and it took him a few moments to realize that Nezumi was asking him for permission. Or, not permission, but a silent ' _Do you want me to?'_ Shion nodded. Nezumi turned to the boy, who had risen. “Alright, I’ll spar with you. Let’s go.”

They went to grab the wooden swords which lay in a heap on another side of the field. Shion watched them go, feeling slightly awkward with the man, who stood broad-shouldered beside him. The feeling grew worse when he talked.

“His Grace is a lucky man to have gotten a beauty such as you,” he said. Shion shifted. “The whole castle has been wondering what you must look like, to have gotten the frigid prince to open his legs for you.”

Shion was offended at hearing Nezumi talked about this way. Nezumi had started sparring with the boy, and he watched them. “You shouldn’t talk about your prince like that.”

Daiki got closer. “He’s a smart man, he knows how the gossip is. He also has to know you’ll be hot shit around here, with a face like that.” He reached a hand to grab Shion’s cheek. Shion moved back, but he gripped his chin instead. “I could help protect you, if you want.”

His eyes were lustful. Shion wanted to spit in them, but he held his tongue. “What are you talking about?”

“The prince will be busy, what with the war, and you’ll be vulnerable.” The man’s hand slid from Shion’s chin to his chest. Shion didn’t move. “I’d love to protect you when he’s away.” His hand began moving lower, and with every inch Shion grew more paralyzed. Why couldn’t he move? The man’s face had moved closer to his; they were inches apart.

Before the shout building up in Shion could find its way out a sharp wisp of air blew on his face, and the man staggered back in a yell, hands flying to his own. On the wall behind them an arrow was stuck. Shion turned to the field, shocked and relieved, when he saw Nezumi lower his arms, bow in his hands. Shion turned to the man, who he could see now was bleeding. Nezumi had nicked his nose.

“Now, what was that for!” Daiki ignored his blood and turned to Nezumi. “We were just talking!”

“Talk to him again and I’ll cut out your tongue.” Nezumi readied another arrow and aimed. His intimidation worked; the man kneeled after a few tenacious moments of silence.

“Forgive me, your Grace. I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’ll stick to your post and keep your students out of trouble,” Nezumi said. He threw the bow aside, reaching for his sword. “Don’t make me angry again. You wouldn’t want to ruin such an important day.”

“Of course not, your Grace.” The man stood and, without looking at Shion, walked off.

Shion was dazed, and still bewildered at his inability to move when escape would have been easy enough. He jumped when Nezumi tapped on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He swallowed, and nodded. “Yeah, I’m — fine. You,” he struggled to find his words, “you said no one would try to touch me, if they knew I was yours.”

“I’m sorry,” Nezumi said. He sounded sincere. “Most people aren’t stupid enough to.”

Shion sighed. “Well, I’m okay,” he said. “Go spar. I didn’t get to see you properly.”

Nezumi nodded and went off to the group of kids who were swordfighting. Shion watched his movements attentively; they were smart and graceful, and he noticed when Nezumi would lead someone on before disarming them quickly, as if there were never a real fight in the first place. Nezumi seemed to get on quite well with the kids, actually, and this boggled Shion so much that he had forgotten about Daiki’s existence on the other side of the field.

He watched Nezumi for hours. Eventually he found a spot in the shade and went to sit there. He didn’t know he had dozed off until he felt Nezumi’s presence standing over him. He blinked his eyes open. Nezumi asked, “Do you know what time it is?”

“How would I know what time it is?” Shion said without thinking. “There are no clocks around.”

Nezumi ignored him. “It’s time,” he said, “to redress you for the ceremony.”

“Redress?” Shion asked. He stood now, full awake. The sun wasn’t setting yet, but he could tell from the shadows that it would be soon. He was thankful that he’d waited until he found shade to fall asleep, or he would have had awful burns. He wondered if Nezumi burned. He was also distressed at the idea of changing again. “How many outfits do I need to wear in one day?”

They started walking together. Shion still had no real idea of the layout of the castle; he just followed beside Nezumi. Nezumi said, “You’re being dressed in the finest clothing in the country, what are you complaining about?”

“I just.” Shion felt his red chiton absentmindedly. “I like this chiton. I don’t want to go through all the changing again.”

“Fine, then,” Nezumi said. “Just let me wash and get changed, your Majesty. In the meantime, stay busy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Shion stayed busy doing nothing. He waited on Nezumi’s bed while he was washed by other servants. He was aware that a pet usually attended to their master in the baths, but Nezumi didn’t ask that of him tonight. He didn’t know if he was disappointed or relieved. So he waited.

He briefly wondered where the three mice had gone, but they didn’t show. He had managed to doze off again when the door opened, and Nezumi came through looking — princely. Shion sat up on the bed and stared at him. “Whoa.”

Nezumi wore a tight collared shirt, with long sleeves and laces. It was a shade of blue that wouldn’t clash with Shion’s red, but accentuate it. He wore white gloves, making the only skin he showed that of his face; his feet were covered by dark boots. His hair had a strand on either side braided back, with the rest not quite reaching his shoulders. The light glinted off of the darkness of it. Nezumi gave Shion a mildly irritated look. “You’ve seen me in this type of clothing before.”

“Only once,” Shion said, holding up a finger. “And I was too shocked at you to really take it all in. You look….” He trailed off. Nezumi had walked to his vanity.

“Are you unwilling to get your ears pierced?” he asked.

Shion got up from the bed and walked over to him. The pins holding it at his shoulders were loose, and Nezumi began fussing with them. He said, “Kind, of yes.”

“Oh, well.” He squeezed Shion’s earlobes, expressionless. “I’ll see about getting clip-ons. Are you ready to go?”

Shion nodded, and they left the room together. In the hallways there was a distant sound of music. Shion asked, “Have they started already?”

“Probably.”

“Without you?”

“I’m rarely on time for anything. My papa knows that.” They turned a corner, and the hallway had people in it. They looked like common people. They nodded at Nezumi as he walked past. “Besides, the beginning is only music and food. The festivities don’t start for another half hour.”

“Festivities?”

Nezumi didn't reply. They walked through a wide arch into a room that was _huge_  — even bigger than the food hall. Theater seats surrounded a stage and flat floor area. On the stage, there were several pets playing different instruments. They played an upbeat tempo that welcomed Shion in. The floor was empty and surrounded by a rope fence. Nezumi led Shion down below. The thrones were in front and closest to the floor. The King and Queen both sat in their respective seats.

“I'm glad you could make it,” the King said cordially, standing and putting a hand on his son’s shoulder. To Shion’s surprise, Nezumi didn't cringe or recoil. He returned the smile.

“I can't be too late to these, now that I have Shion.”

“Shion,” the King said deeply. Shion quickly sank to his knees, forehead on the floor. “You can stand, boy.”

Shion stood warily.

“I have no trouble with you. Anyone my son likes is a friend of mine.” He put a hand on Shion’s shoulder now. “I hope you enjoy yourself tonight. You have a lot of talent in you, I can tell.”

Shion blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

“About that,” Nezumi said. He busied himself with wiping dust off of his clothes, nonchalant. “Papa, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Alright.”

“Shion.” Nezumi turned to him. “Go stand by my seat, please.”

Shion wanted to ask why, but he nodded and went. He watched Nezumi talk to his father; calmly, familiarly, like they were discussing the weather. But if they were discussing the weather Shion didn’t understand why he couldn’t be around. His eyes traveled to the room, which was growing noisier as more people filed in and sat in their seats. People were dressed in the way Nezumi was: not as expensive, but covered. Pets were dressed in revealing clothing of dark or muted colors. Some were acting rather racy, and Shion had to avert his eyes. It became obvious which pets were new and which were old, by the way they acted. The old pets were subdued, unsurprised, and the new ones were either visibly nervous or ostentatious in their eagerness to please. Shion wondered what he looked like, to them. He couldn’t see Safu anywhere.

Nezumi came and sat down in his seat and Shion didn’t hesitate for a second. “What did you talk to him about?”

“You,” Nezumi said.

“I feel like I’m talked about a lot around here,” Shion said. Even now, there were looks. “But really, what did you talk about?”

“You see the stage in front of us?” Nezumi gestured to it.

Shion nodded.

“That’s where the action happens. There are usually three main events. The first is a little barbaric, I don’t think you’d want to participate. I was asking him to take your name out of the pot.”

“The pot?”

“The pets chosen to participate’s names are picked out of a pot. Your name isn’t in it anymore.” Nezumi leaned his chin on his hand, bored of the conversation.

“Well, what is it, a game?” Shion asked. “What if I want to play?”

“You do not.”

“But—”

“Shion,” Nezumi said harshly. “Don’t fight me on this.”

The jovial music ended, and another tune picked up. Shion locked his hands together at his front and pursed his lips. “Well,” he said. “What are the other two events?”

“The second is usually something like a talent show, for the pets who’ve been around longer. Just entertainment.”

“And the third?”

“I wouldn’t know. It’s different every time.”

On the smaller stage, where the music was, a man had stepped out. He adjusted his clothes while someone handed him a megaphone. The music gradually died down as he grabbed it. He held it to his mouth and raised his arms. “Welcome!”

The reply from the audience was startlingly loud; Shion hadn’t noticed how full the room had gotten. Everyone was in their seats now, pets standing beside them — or sitting on them — and paying full attention to the front of the room. The man continued to speak. “What a marvelous day it is today! Now that our stomachs are full, I bet we could all go for some entertainment! But first,” he did a wholesome bow before standing straight again, “my king! And queen. How are you liking the food?”

“It’s quite good, Sir Souta,” the King said happily from his seat.

“The ceremony is excellent so far,” the Queen commented.

“We thank you,” Souta said. “And Prince Nezumi, we hope to give your pet a good first show, of course.”

Nezumi’s face was blank. Shion would guess he was unimpressed. He simply said, “How very kind of you.”

“Of course. Now, bring out the pots!” Two simple, black bowls were brought before Souta, each filled with their fair share of white slips of paper. The servants holding them up had no discernible expressions. Souta said, “Now, who goes first? The girls?” He gestured to the left pot.

The crowd roared excitedly, making Shion jump. He asked “First for what?” but the sound of his voice was lost in the sea of everyone else’s. Souta grinned, and gestured to the right pot. “Or the boys?”

The room shook with the noise. It was almost double that of before. Shion noticed Nezumi grimace at it. It was jarring, he agreed, but also a little exciting, the unity of it. Woman hollered and whistled and men stomped their feet. When the noise died down, Souta seemed satisfied with the answer. He put up a hand with a flourish, and reached into the bowl. He pulled out two slips, and made a show of reading them over. Shion knew his name wouldn't be announced, and he didn't know the names of any other male pets, but he held his breath all the same.

“Aoto!” Souta pronounced, “and Haruki!”

Nearly everyone in the room made jeering noises at the first name, which looked to be a man older than Shion, though not by much. He had blond hair as well as facial hair, and dark circles under his eyes offset by a smile that revealed an adroit nature. Shion wouldn't guess this was his first time being picked. He wondered the likeliness of being picked more than once.

Haruki was younger but not by that much, either. Shion would guess seventeen. He had a fine build despite his pretty face, reminding Shion of Nezumi. His manner of walking revealed his nervousness.

“What are they going to do?” Shion wondered aloud.

Souta gave no greeting to either boy. They walked up to their stage and faced each other, hands at their sides. Souta pulled the megaphone back up to his mouth. “Nobles, make your pets take notes!”

With that, a bell sounded from somewhere, and the two pets charged at each other. Shion watched intently as they fought for control of the other. _Oh, they're just wrestling_. There was never any real violence in Chronos, for some reason, and Shion couldn't look away. Aoto was winning; he pinned Haruki within minutes, a hand holding his wrists and a knee on the back of his thighs. When his other hand started pulling up his chiton, Shion frowned. “What are they doing?”

“You’d be wise to not talk so much,” he heard Nezumi mutter, though there was no real bite behind it.

The scene played out before him in slow motion, it felt like. Aoto was stroking his cock. Haruki had been visibly struggling still, but stopped when Aoto inserted himself, and the crowd whooped once more. Shion finally managed to look away when Aoto’s thrusting became steady. His face flushed in anger and fear and, he noticed with a pang of guilt, relief. Nezumi had saved him from that fate.

But he was too angry to be thankful for that. He struggled to find words for Nezumi. Eventually: “This is so — sick.”

The exaggerated moans of Haruki echoed around the shouts of the crowd. Nezumi offered, “If it makes you feel better, neither of those pets are first timers.”

“No, that doesn't really make me feel better at all,” Shion said.

“What do you plan to do about it?” Nezumi asked. When Shion didn't respond, he said, “That’s right. Nothing. There’s nothing you can do.”

Shion turned his eyes to the King, who did a fair job looking interested enough. He said, “Yet.”

Thankfully, the first event didn't last too long. Shion made the mistake of looking again when it was over, and he saw the sight of Aoto simply pulling his chiton back down over his cock, leaving a revealed pet on the floor covered in slick. Haruki got up and went back to his master. Shion couldn't read his face, and found he didn't want to.

A few pairs of pets and their masters had started doing lewd things across the room — some female pets knelt and got under their masters dresses, the male ones conspicuously massaged between legs. Shion was finding there were less and less places he could look.

The second event was normal enough, and Shion was relieved for there to finally be something to experience that wasn’t unpleasant. A male pet wearing next to nothing stretched his body in strange ways that looked painful, a female pet twirled flaming sticks to the beat of a native song that a lot of people in the room recognized and sang along, like they were all family. After a while, Shion caught himself enjoying himself, and immediately felt guilty for it.

He noticed that people were socializing, including pets, and was glad for it. He didn’t look forward to whatever the third event would be and didn’t want to ask. Instead, he turned to Nezumi. “Can I go look for Safu?”

Nezumi had been watching someone semi-intently, and he moved his eyes away too fast for Shion to catch who it had been. “Alone?”

“Yes.”

“I guess.” Nezumi waved him away. Shion bowed in thank you, smiling, and went off.

There was an area where a lot of pets had congregated, with skin everywhere and teeth flashing. Shion approached a few boys, eager to talk to someone. “Hello.”

They all looked at him. They looked young, and friendly. A dark-skinned one said, “Hey.”

Shion offered his hand. “I’m Shion.”

Three sets of eyes went wide. One who looked younger than the others — around fourteen, maybe — said, “Shion? Like, _the_ Shion?”

“Yes?”

The tall one clasped his hand and shook it eagerly. “Wow! Nice to meet you.”

“You’re amazing!” the young one said.

“Amazing?” Shion asked.

“Sorry,” said the dark one. “It’s just — you’re _Nezumi’s_. Any one of us would kill to be Nezumi’s.”

Shion wanted to say _'I’m no one’s_ ' but he didn't want to seem ungrateful, or disrespectful. He said, “He’s great.”

“You’ll tell us about him, right?” the young one asked.

“We won't tell anyone else,” the tall one promised.

“Tell you what about him?” Shion asked, confused.

“How big is he?” the young one said. “Is he six inches? Seven?”

“I heard his dad is eight.”

“No way.”

“I mean, he is the king.”

“Is he rough with you?” the dark one asked. “Or is he sweet, like a lover? Are his nails trimmed? Is his skin soft?”

“No one else touches him.”

“Will he share you?” the tall one said. “Is he into that? Will you put in a good word for me?”

Shion felt dizzy. He didn't know how to respond. He was uncomfortable that anyone was curious about these things, and angry that they think he’d kiss and tell if he knew. He stuttered, “I’m, um, I-I’m sworn to secrecy. Sorry.”

All three of them swore.

The tall one stepped closer to Shion, accentuating the height between them. Even so, Shion didn't feel intimidated or threatened, and he wondered if the pet was trained to not be. “Shion,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you're still new, even though your name is famous. If you ever need help or anything, you can come to us. I’m Akira, by the way.”

“Manabu,” the dark one offered.

“Satoru!” the young one said.

“Thank you.” Shion smiled at them. “It means a lot.”

“Shion?” a feminine voice called from behind him. Shion turned to see Safu, in a more scant outfit than she'd been wearing earlier, and shoeless.

“Safu!” he exclaimed, and went to hug her. She accepted it but pushed him away quickly, blushing heavily and looking around. “What?” he asked.

“The hallway was different, but this is public.”

“So?”

“It’s taboo for different-gendered pets to have strong relations with each other,” she explained. “I actually think people like the idea, but it's a serious offense to go through with it.”

“But we just hugged.”

“I know, I know, I'm just explaining.” She waved her hand. “But anyway, how are you? How’s Nezumi?”

“We’re both fine.” He scratched the back of his neck. “He showed me around a little bit. What about you?”

“You don't worry about me.” She winked.

He didn't know what that meant. “Okay.”

She cast her eyes down, looking a little subdued. “Shion…. I think—”

The announcer’s voice echoed around the room once again. “Time for the third and final event! This month, it’s gonna be just a good old-fashioned dance.”

Shion and Safu both looked around the room as the lights went dim. Two overhead lights were roaming around the room. Shion squinted in the dark to find Nezumi. “Safu, do you know what—”

“How about Shion himself!” the announcer called joyfully. The light settled on Shion, momentarily blinding him. A shot of fear and confusion went through him. “Come on up here, pet!”

“What?” His voice was thick with fear. He turned to Safu. “Safu, what—?”

“Oh,” the announcer said. The second light settled on Safu. She put a hand over her eyes. “She can come too.”

The crowd whooped and whistled. Shion thought he heard Safu sigh. She grabbed his hand in hers and led him to the floor.

“Hit the music!”

A strong, thump-y song began, vibrating the floors and making Shion’s stomach swirl. Safu guided his hands to her hips. Shion asked, “What do they want us to do?”

“Like I said, people enjoy the teasing.” She guided his hands higher on her waist. He noticed she seemed to have no qualms about doing so, but he was finding it harder to breathe. “All we have to do is dance.”

He did his best to follow her lead. She turned herself around in his arms, pushing back against him. “Relax,” she said. “It’s okay. It’s just me.”

He felt his face grow hot as he tried to emulate her enthusiasm. He grinded into her, much to the pleasure of the crowd, and they both kept a momentum to the music. Safu twisted her head to Shion and pulled his chin to meet her lips. Their mouths connected with a reverence on her part, making the room erupt. Several masters encouraged their pets to the floor, everyone beginning to dance at different levels of sexual.

Shion waited until they were no longer the focus anymore before pulling away from the kiss. He ran from Safu, from the stage, from the room. His head was swimming.

What was he doing here? He didn't want to be here. He didn't think he deserved to be here. He should be at home, eating dinner with Mother, maybe studying for school.

But why was he so upset? He was eighteen; a man. Safu was nice, and a great girl, and beautiful. She was really the type he would bring home to his mother, under different circumstances. So why did he want to forget everything that just happened?

The hallway was filled with muted music, and empty. Moonlight came in through the arched windows. He stopped walking. Where was he going?

“Shion.”

He turned around. Nezumi stood there, head cocked to the side and looking vaguely agitated. Shion was learning that ‘vaguely agitated’ was Nezumi’s default expression. He said, “What?”

“What’s wrong with you?” Nezumi asked.

“I'm not going back in there,” Shion said. “I hate it here.” He almost said _‘I hate your kingdom_ ,’ but he stopped himself. Defeated, he said, “I miss my mom.”

“Tough shit.” Nezumi walked up and poked at his chest pointedly. “You’re here now. At the end of the day, that's how it is. Nice dance, by the way.”

Shion met Nezumi’s gaze challengingly. When Nezumi didn't look away, he sighed. “May I go to your room now, at least?”

Nezumi nodded. “If you want. I'll take you there, but I have to come back.”

“I can find my way myself.”

“Are you sure?” Nezumi asked it in a way that was a warning; Shion had already almost been assaulted, and anything could happen in a dark and empty corner.

Shion nodded. “Goodnight, Nezumi.”

After an hour of wandering around the castle, Shion found the door. It took him an hour because he honestly couldn't find his way, and he didn't mind enjoying the walk there. Once he’d found the food hall, he'd been reoriented.

He walked into Nezumi’s empty room and shut the door behind him. He shed all his jewelry, setting it on Nezumi’s vanity. He didn't bother with the lights.

Emotionally drained, he climbed underneath the bed covers, and he slept.

 

* * *

 

“ _I am the one without hope, the word without echoes / he who lost everything and he who had everything / Last hawser, in you creaks my last longing / In my barren land you are the final rose_.” 

“You guys make me read such depressing stuff,” Shion said to the three mice gathered around him. One sat perched on his shoulder, while the other three sat on his left side. He was lying on the floor while he read, the daylight filtering in through the window. It had been about a week since the ceremony.

“What are you reading?” He heard Nezumi ask. Nezumi closed the door and walked to his vanity, sitting on the stool there.

Shion sat up quickly, and smiled eagerly. Having learned his lesson, he had no desire to step outside of the safety of the room anymore, and Nezumi let him be something of a recluse. This meant that he was always happy to talk to Nezumi when he got back; he craved the conversation, most days. “I was reading Naruda, at the request of Hamlet.”

Nezumi raised a brow. “What?”

Shion pointed to the white mouse on his shoulder. “Hamlet. He always makes me read tragedies and the like.” He pointed to the tan mouse. “That’s cravat, like the food,” he pointed to the black one, “and that’s Tsukiyo.”

He looked up to see Nezumi staring at him with a bland look. “Don’t name my mice.”

“It’s too late!” Shion smiled. He settled his hands in his lap, sitting on his knees. “How was your meeting today?”

Shion had learned that Nezumi usually spent his afternoons having conversations with his mother and father, which he always referred to as “meetings.” Shion would’ve called it “bonding.”

“Papa believes I might become king sooner rather than later.” Nezumi started busying himself with the contents he had on the countertop.

Shion asked, “Is he sick?”

“No, but he fights alongside his people most days,” he said. “He says the war is getting more dangerous, and if he dies, I have to know what to do.”

“He fights?”

“My papa isn’t a hypocrite.” He turned to look at Shion. “He wouldn’t send his people to fight a battle he wouldn’t fight himself. So yes, he fights.”

Shion pondered this. His initial impression of the king was pretty negative, and he didn’t know if that had changed, but he knew Nezumi admired his father a lot. Shion asked, “Why aren’t you a soldier?”

“What?”

“You’re a man, you can fight,” Shion said. “And these are your people fighting, too. Why aren’t you a soldier, too?”

Nezumi glared at him. “One, we aren’t called _soldiers_. My people are warriors.” He turned around again, to busy his hands. “And, I don’t know, I don’t hate Chronos enough.”

Shion stood and stretched his limbs. He saw Nezumi watching him in the mirror. “You don’t hate it enough?” This didn’t make sense at all. Everything Chronos did was against the interest of Maoans. “Why?”

Nezumi leaned his chin on his hand. Shion stretched his arms over his head. Nezumi said, “You.”

Shion dropped his arms. He choked, “Wh-what?”

“Nothing,” Nezumi said. “Nevermind. I have a question for you."

Shion frowned, but he was still curious. “What is it?”

“Wanna go out with me?”

His cheeks grew warm. “Huh?”

“Into the city,” Nezumi explained. “I haven’t in awhile. We should go have some fun tonight, in disguise.”

Shion leaned against the vanity. “Disguise?”

“Well, I don’t want to go out as Prince Nezumi, of course."

“Right.” Shion considered. It had been a whole week of nothing but these walls; he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sick of it. He smiled at Nezumi. “Sure, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Nezumi accompanied Shion when he asked if he could go see Safu. He hadn't seen her since the ceremony, and he felt awful about it. He was afraid that she thought he didn't like her anymore — or worse, that she didn't like him for being so rude. He did sort of kiss her and leave her. He’d understand if she was mad.

Nezumi made a big deal about having to interact with Safu’s master again, but he took Shion along anyways. Her master lived near in prestigious quarters; she was a member of the counsel. Nezumi let Shion knock on the door.

A woman answered it. A pet, judging from her clothing. She looked vaguely annoyed, until she saw who they were. “Oh, my Prince!” She was quick to her knees.

“You can stand,” Nezumi said. Shion noticed that he seemed a little unsettled every time he was completely submissed to. Just a little. Shion concluded that he didn't like it much.

The woman stood and opened the door, gesturing for them to enter. “Come in, come in.” Shion felt her eyes on him as they passed.

The interior was decorated in a complex way, completely covered in white and gold. There were many women here, at least twelve, and they were all talking and laughing together. Some were naked. Shion blushed, and kept his eyes to the floor until he heard the woman who let them in whisper to him. “Are you Shion?”

Shion nodded.

The woman smiled brightly. “That’s so lovely, it's nice to meet you. I—” She stopped herself when Nezumi turned to look at her.

Nezumi didn't look like he had anything to say, but he filled the ensuing silence anyway. “Sorry to interrupt. Shion has a question.”

“A question?” The woman prompted.

“Oh, yes,” Shion said. “Can I talk to Safu?”

“I bet she’d love to talk to you,” the woman said. “She’s been pretty down recently. Follow me.”

She started walking down the hallway, leading them past girls who were sitting on the floor and chatting. Shion accidentally looked to find some of them winking or blowing him kisses — one ran a hand sensually down his arm. He pulled his hand to his chest protectively.

“Safu?” The woman opened a door that led to a room with one large bed. There were a few more girls off to one side. It smelled heavily of nail polish. Safu was among them, watching passively. She turned her head at the call of her name. “You have a visitor.”

Shion waved a hand and smiled. Safu’s eyes lit up. She flew off the bed to run up to him. “Shion! Hi. I thought you were mad at me?”

He gave a confused look. “Why would I be mad at _you_? I thought you were mad at me.”

“Oh, well, um,” she glanced at the woman and Nezumi, who watched them curiously, “can we talk privately?”

Shion turned to look at Nezumi. He rolled his eyes and gestured for the girl to come with him. “Fine, I'll just go brush my hair with the rest of them.”

Safu pulled Shion into the hallway, which felt more secluded. “Are you okay?” Shion asked her.

She smiled. “I am now. It’s just — that dance we did, and the kiss we shared. It made me have a lot of realizations.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been pretty busy lately, if you know what I mean, what with all these girls here,” she tried to explain. “But it wasn't until then that I've felt something. I felt — good. You know?”

Shion still didn't get it. “I don't understand.”

Safu sighed. “Shion.” She grabbed his hand, and pulled it to her chest. “I know it's taboo, but — will you be mine?”

 _Oh_. Shion pulled his hand away instinctively, then realized that probably came off as rude. His face flushed as he rushed to remedy it. “Safu! That’s really nice of you, but actually, um,” he shook his head, “I can't — I can't do that.”

Why couldn't he? _Why_ couldn't he?

“But we fit so well together. We’re a nice team.” She stepped closer to him. “Shion.”

He stepped back. “I’m sorry, Safu. I don't know, I don't know, I—” He saw Nezumi at the end of the hallway. He wasn't gesturing to Shion or even looking at him, but Shion clinged to his existence. “I have to go.”

Safu frowned as he stepped past her.

He turned around. “Wait, Safu,” he said. She looked at him hopefully. “I still like you. I still want to be friends.” He looked down. “We can just be friends, right?”

She nodded sadly, twice. “Of course we can.”

He smiled. “I'll talk to you later, then. Goodbye, Safu.”

He walked away from her and pulled Nezumi towards the exit, which Nezumi didn't look that happy about. On their way back to the room, he asked, “Did you kiss her again?”

Shion, genuinely annoyed for the first time in a while, didn't respond.

They went through the rest of their day together as they usually did. Shion watched and waited in the shade while Nezumi worked with kids in the sun. It still surprised him, the fact that he didn't mind spending a good chunk of his day with young teenagers. He wondered if Nezumi liked small children. This led to weird thoughts about Nezumi marrying one day, and having children to continue his family line. Shion became uncomfortable. He thought of something else.

After that, Nezumi would drag Shion into the bath. He had to drag him because as much as Shion loved the hot water and pleasant smells of the soaps, he didn't like the attention. Multiple servants were always at one’s beck and call in the baths. Shion got extra special treatment; pets were already generally treated well by other pets, but Shion being Nezumi’s made him quite popular. The boys would undress them both and the girls would fawn over him, asking constantly if he needed anything until Nezumi dismissed them.

After baths, came dinner. Usually nothing particularly monumental happened at dinner. Nezumi would occasionally feed Shion; Shion mostly just swiped his food from his plate. It’s playful on his part, and onlookers understood that it’s not him being defiant or anything, so Nezumi never berated him for it.

It was back in the room when the excitement truly began. Nezumi told his guards, “We’re not to be disturbed. By anything, or anyone, for at least a few hours. Got it?”

He turned to Shion. “Time for me to play dress-up.”

“Dress up?” Shion asked from the bed.

“I can't have random people recognizing me as the prince, you know.”

“What are you going to dress up as?”

Nezumi sat at his vanity and pulled out a drawer. He grabbed makeup out of it and placed it on the surface. Then he walked into his closet and pulled out a dress.

Shion cocked his head. “Is that a dress?”

Nezumi twisted his finger to accompany his words. “Turn around.”

Rolling his eyes, Shion did so. He faced the bookshelves and distracted himself by counting the books. He could hear the sounds of Nezumi dressing from behind him. “Can I look now?”

“No.”

Shion sighed.

“Don’t sigh.”

He rolled his eyes. He closed them and waited for a few more minutes before he heard Nezumi’s voice.

“You can look.”

Shion turned around. Nezumi stood before him in an above-the-knee dress, off-white and accentuating Nezumi’s clear features and dark hair. He wore simple makeup that darkened his eyes. His legs looked surprisingly good in the dress; he wore feminine closed-toed shoes and earrings to boot. Shion stared. He exclaimed, “You look very pretty, Nezumi!”

“Why, thank you, your Majesty.” Nezumi did a curtsy. “You’ll be taking this helpless maiden out on the town tonight.”

Shion thought Nezumi was anything but helpless. “Do I get a disguise?” he asked.

“No. No one knows your face,” Nezumi told him. “Your name, maybe, but not your face. And let’s face it, you’re as bland as they come.” He ruffled Shion’s hair. “Brown hair, brown eyes. You blend right in.”

Shion smiled wryly. “And you think you blend in with that outfit?”

Nezumi smiled back. “Watch me.”

Meanwhile, Shion was dressed in a normal outfit rather than a chiton, and it felt odd to be wearing pants. Nezumi led him to the balcony and asked, “Tell me, do you have any ideas on how we might get down?” They were a few stories up.

Shion’s eyes widened. “You don’t know?”

“Of course I know,” Nezumi said. “I’m just testing your critical thinking skills.”

Shion leaned over the railing to examine the wall of the castle. “There aren't any footholds,” he noted aloud. “That I can see, anyway.” He looked down. “The ground doesn't look soft.” He heard Nezumi snort from beside him. He glanced at him, concerned. “We’re not really jumping, are we?”

“Unfortunately not.” Nezumi reached for Shion’s hand and pulled it gently, leading him back into the room. He walked towards one of the bookshelves and let go of Shion to grip it and push it aside.

“What are you doing?” Shion asked him.

Nezumi leaned on his knees to dig his fingers beneath the floorboard. It made little noise as it gave way, allowing Nezumi to move it aside. Shion peered into the hole he uncovered; it was a set of stairs, leading into darkness.

“Is this a secret passage?” Shion asked. “Does your family know about this?”

Nezumi didn't answer him. He held out his hand to Shion. In a flutey voice, he said, “Come.”

When Shion accepted his outstretched hand, and when he let Nezumi lead him into the stretch of dark, enclosed space, he couldn't help the sudden racing of his heart. He had trouble identifying the reason behind it. He was afraid of the dark, but not so much in this moment, not with Nezumi right there.

The stairs were narrow and changed direction within the walls. They had to tread carefully, lest they be heard. Shion kept catching himself holding his breath in his efforts to be quiet. Eventually Nezumi pushed open a small flap that shed moonlight into the tiny corridor. He gestured for Shion to go through. “Stay quiet.”

Shion nodded and bent down to squeeze through the hole. It wasn't terribly small, about the size of a chair. Nezumi followed him out. They both stood near the stables, if the nearby sounds of whinnying was anything to go off of.

“Are we riding a horse?” Shion asked, curious.

“Of course.” Nezumi began walking toward the stables, crouching. Shion trailed him, crouching too and looking around anxiously. Other than his trips to the forest as a child, he'd never sneaked anywhere. What were the repercussions here, if they were caught? Surely Nezumi couldn't be punished badly. He didn't know.

Nezumi glanced into the stables, where two stablehands were tending to horses. Nezumi quickly searched the ground. Before Shion could ask, he picked up a rock and, seemingly without caution, he chucked it at the opposite end of the stable. It made a loud clatter as it hit things on its way to the ground.

Surprisingly to Shion, it worked as a distraction. The two hands mumbled “What was that?” to each other and they both went to investigate. Nezumi quickly took advantage of their absence; he left Shion crouching there and went straight to his own horse. Shion heard the rushed muffled sounds of Nezumi grabbing what he needed and saw Nezumi tugging on the reigns, coming toward him. Nezumi pulled his horse to where they were mostly out of sight, if the stablehands came back too soon.

Shion eyed the horse in awe as Nezumi equipped it. It was large, and white — much the color of Hamlet. It neighed softly at Nezumi’s touches. Shion found, while it was very beautiful, he didn’t want to go near it. It was too large.

Nezumi didn’t notice his fear. He hopped onto the saddle he put on, which looked uncomfortable to do in his dress, but he didn’t seem to mind. He held out a hand for Shion. “Come on.”

Shion said, to stall and just because he was thinking it, “He’s pretty.”

“She,” Nezumi corrected. He stretched his hand. “Come on.”

Shion accepted it, and almost tripped getting his foot in the hold. He wrapped a leg around the horse’s back and settled behind Nezumi. Nezumi was quick to whisper, “Go,” and the sudden lurch forward made Shion grip Nezumi with force. He heard — and felt — Nezumi chuckle and made a face that Nezumi couldn't see.

Nezumi shot off, effectively giving their position away with the sound of his horse galloping. But by the time anyone came to look, they were out of sight.

“Will I really blend in here?” Shion wondered aloud. Nezumi let his horse lead them to the inner city, where there were dozens of people roaming about. Shion noticed they all had a sort of unified look to them, and he bet they acted that way too. Mao was known for having a rich culture.

In any case, the change of scenery was much welcomed. No one was openly embracing each other, here. Or maybe it just wasn't dark enough yet.

“You look fine,” Nezumi said. He brought them to a post that had a handful of other horses tied to it. He hopped off gracefully, and then helped Shion. While he tied the reigns to the post, he added, “You look better in these clothes.”

Shion glanced at the outfit he wore, cheeks warming. Nezumi took his hand gently but firmly and pulled him along the brick road, and switched to speaking in falsetto. “We’re going to the store now.”

“The store?” Nezumi opened a door to a small building, and stepped inside. Shion followed. What seemed like hundreds of different smells hit him at once. The store smelled of perfume, smoke, and liquor.

“The store,” Nezumi confirmed. “Look around. Buy anything you like.”

“Anything?” Shion asked. “You have money?”

Nezumi flicked his nose lightly and gave him a deadpan look and a simple answer. “Yes.”  
  
He walked away. Shion remembered: Nezumi was still a prince. Even in a dress, he was a prince. He had more money than Shion would ever make in his life, probably. He felt embarrassed to have asked.

He turned to the shelves, and wandered the isles. The store wasn't very busy. He walked along the perfume and sprayed every one on different parts of his body, sniffing it to inspect. Some of them smelled nice, like fruit and the ocean, and some of them he could barely hold in a gag.

He came across an unlabeled shelf that held various bottles. All were shaped diversely, and were interesting colors. Light pink, bright blue, blood red, soft purple. He grabbed the red one and opened its lid, sniffing it. It smelled like nothing he’d ever smelled before. He wondered if it was a fancy fruit drink, or alcohol. It smelled like if energy had a taste.

He decided he wanted it. He clutched it in his hands and went off to find Nezumi, who was holding several bottles of vodka in his hands. When Shion asked, he shrugged. “I’m not allowed to have any, save for special occasions.”

“Are you not old enough?” Shion asked.

“Your standard respectable Maoan doesn't drink outside of the occasional wine at a gathering,” Nezumi explained. “We don't like needlessly hindering the senses. Alcohol is saved for the poor, the elderly, and stupid teenagers.”

“We could be stupid teenagers.”

“We could.” Nezumi gestured to the small colored bottle Shion held. “What’s that?”

“I don't know.” Shion held it up. “I like the way it looks.” He was examining it himself when he heard Nezumi snort. “What?”

“Nothing.” Nezumi was holding back a smile. Shion shot him a curious look. “What? Nothing. You want it? Let's go then.”

They left the shop easy enough, Shion walking steadily beside Nezumi, holding a paper bag in his arms. Shion had been feeling uneasy earlier, but these feelings were starting to wear away. He felt good, standing far outside of the castle and breathing in the cold night air. The moon was high now. He kept stealing glances at Nezumi.

He didn’t know how to articulate his feelings about Nezumi. He really did think Nezumi looked nice this way, despite having been raised to be against it. Nezumi made a quite beautiful girl. But Shion wished he could be walking alongside Nezumi right now — the Nezumi he knew. He almost tried to imagine walking these streets with him as their twelve-year-old selves, if they had maintained that friendship, grew up with it, but he had to stop because he didn’t want to accidentally make himself sad.

He turned to Nezumi. “How long are we staying out?”

“Time will tell,” Nezumi answered. Shion could see that he was shifting his eyes around.

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

Nezumi looked at him. Before he could speak, a voice seemed to erupt from the shadows: “Well, aren’t you an awfully pretty lady?”

They both turned to see a fairly large, drunk-looking man now looming over Nezumi. He had dark hair and a scruffy moustache, his mouth also complemented by the occasional swig from the large bottle he held.

Shion shrunk from his presence; Nezumi only gazed at him. “Hello.”

The man smiled obnoxiously, advancing on Nezumi. “Well, hello there, miss.” He had backed Nezumi into a wall, and placed his hand against it. “Mind going out for a drink or two?”

Nezumi said, “I think you've had quite enough to drink.”

The man threw his head back and cackled. “And she's funny, too!” He leaned in closer. He started dragging his other hand up Nezumi’s stomach. “Come on, whaddaya say?”

Shion felt frozen again. _L_ _ike I could do anything, anyway_. But his blood was boiling, watching this man touch Nezumi.

Nezumi, who smiled up at him. “I say you’d be smart to take a few paces back.”

The man’s brows furrowed before turning angry. “You little—” He pushed his palm roughly to Nezumi’s chest, but before he could get there Nezumi raised his leg and kicked his gut, sending him to the ground.

“Nezumi!” Shion yelled, eyes widening.

“Calm down, I didn't push him that hard.” He stole the man’s bottle and tipped it, pouring the remaining liquid on him. “What a piece of shit.”

Shion nodded reluctantly. He hated to see the violence, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't angry at the man’s actions. He turned away. “I don't know if he deserved that.”

Nezumi made a _tch_ noise. “He deserved worse.”

Shion heard the sound of the bottle being tossed, and hitting the ground. “He only wanted drinks.”

“Shion,” Nezumi said. He said it in a way that made Shion turn around and look at him. “You really think this guy just wanted drinks?”

Shion blinked. “Yes?”

“No,” Nezumi corrected. “He wanted to fuck me.”

Shion made an aghast sound. “He did?”

Nezumi rolled his eyes slightly. He glanced around before starting to talk again. “Let's keep moving.”

“Where are we going now?” Shion fell into step beside him. He glanced back at the man, who lay motionless on the street, and felt guilty.

“Actually, I thought I'd give you some life experience,” Nezumi said. “Show you how to have a good time.”

“What does that mean?”

Nezumi looked at the buildings lining the street. “Shion, you like girls, right?”

Shion, flustered, said, “I-I guess, yes. Why?”

“Good.” Nezumi pulled on his arm abruptly, dragging him into the darkness between buildings. In that darkness was a lone door, lit by one poor wall lamp. It bore no signs, or anything.

“Where are we?” Shion asked, but he was beginning to guess. Nezumi winked at him and opened the door. He let Shion walk in first.

The smell hit him first, like perfumes and something else. And then the noises; there were two distinct hallways and moans and bed squeaks could be heard coming from either one. And then the people.

Several naked women lounged around the main lobby, sitting on the couches and talking. A few were clothed — though with little more than a transparent dress — and one of the few was the single woman who stood behind the desk. Nezumi seemed to confidently walk up to her, and talked to her like they were familiar.

 _Does Nezumi really frequent places like these?_ Shion thought. He did his best to focus on Nezumi, but two of the women in the room walked up to him.

“Aren’t you handsome?” one said. She had red hair, an unusual color for a Maoan, and she was — busty. “You should ask for Lisa, I’d love to show you a good time.”

“Look at him, he's blushing like a virgin,” the other said. She turned his chin with her fingers, putting her mouth close. “Do you think he is?”

“If so, then I definitely want him.” She grabbed Shion’s hand and led it to her stomach. He swallowed.

He was incredibly grateful when he heard Nezumi call him. Apologizing faster than light to the ladies, he rushed to Nezumi’s side. “Yes?”

“I see you've met Lisa and Aimi.” Nezumi smiled wryly. They both looked back to the girls in question, who waved flirtatiously.

Shion said, “I've met them.”

“And?” Nezumi asked. “Would you like a room with any of them? My treat.”

Shion didn't have to think about it. “No, thank you.”

“Well, then.” Nezumi gestured to himself. “Would you like a room with me?”

Shion stared at him, at a loss for words. He didn't know how to answer. Was this a trick question? The woman at the desk was waiting, impatiently it seemed. He said, unsure, “Yes.”

Nezumi held up two fingers to the woman. “Room for two please.”

“This isn't a hotel, Nezumi,” the woman told him shortly.

He sighed, and reached into his dress. He pulled out a small coin purse with as much grace as he did most things, and offered the whole thing to her by dropping it on the desk.

She took it, and eyed the inside. After a quick glance back up at Nezumi, it didn't take long for her to put on a smile. “Of course, right this way.”

She grabbed a key and led them down the right hallway, to a door with the number ‘06’ on it. “This is your room. You have two hours. Don't worry about the mess.”

Shion walked inside. It was a simple enough room, with a large bed and a few wall decorations. A rectangular window was placed high on the wall, shedding in light.

His heart was racing, somewhat.

He heard Nezumi say to the lady: “Remember what I told you.”

“Yes, yes, Nezumi,” she said. “Go to your boy. I hate that you come here.”

Nezumi walked in seconds later, shutting the door behind him. Shion asked, “What’d you tell her?”

“I felt weird outside.” Nezumi surveyed the room. “Like someone was watching us.”

“So you took me to a brothel?”

“That's exactly correct,” Nezumi said. “But only to escape. I'm thinking the window.”

Nezumi started pushing the bed so it was aligned better under the window before climbing on top of it and reaching for it. He couldn't. “That was the only reason?”

“Yep.” The sound of a door busting in sounded from down the hall, followed by loud men talking. Nezumi reached for the window more urgently. “Shion, a little help?”

Shion hopped on the bed, looking dejected. Something in his heart seemed to falter at his words.

Nezumi glanced back at him, and upon seeing him, his expression softened. “Shion.”

Shion looked up at him. Nezumi grabbed his face in his hands and brought their lips together. The kiss didn't last long; it was over almost immediately after it started. Shion felt dazed and glowing, when Nezumi pulled away.

Nezumi said, “Help now?”

Shion let Nezumi wrap his arms around his waist and lift him. He fumbled with the locks on the window as each of the doors along the hallway were kicked in by the intruders. Shion finally got it and Nezumi pushed him through, landing him on the roof of the building. He shoved his hand through to help pull Nezumi up and through it too.

Nezumi shut the window and, silently, they ran like hell back to the shop they started the night at. By the time the intruders breached the room they were in, they were on the back of Nezumi's horse and on their way to the castle.

 

+

 

On the run back Nezumi’s dress got lightly shredded, to his disappointment. He shed it off while Shion collapsed on their bed, on his back. He closed his eyes and let himself ride his high. He could not stop thinking it: _Nezumi kissed me. Nezumi kissed me. Nezumi kissed me_.

He felt the bed bounce as Nezumi collapsed beside him, makeup scraped off and wearing only underclothes. Shion opened his eyes, and tried to keep his gaze to the ceiling.

After a few minutes of this he just couldn't anymore. He turned to his side and looked at Nezumi, at how smooth his skin was in the absence of light, at how wild his hair looked splayed on the bed like that. He said, “That wasn't a real kiss.”

Nezumi met his gaze. Eventually, he had to break it. He shook his head slightly. “I won't take advantage of you.”

Shion scoffed, but he understood. In a balanced world, he couldn't love somebody that legally owned him. In a balanced world, he wouldn't want to. In that world, a lot would be different.

He wasn't in that world, and he was feeling pretty imbalanced. He cuddled up to Nezumi, got close enough to capture his eyes. Smiling his best impersonation of Nezumi’s wry smile, he said, “I bet I could fight you off if I didn’t want it.” He wrapped a leg over Nezumi’s side, straddling him. He didn't know where he was getting the courage to do this, but he felt excited beyond belief. He put his mouth to Nezumi’s and spoke against his lips. “I think you should try and see.”

Nezumi groaned so lightly into him he almost didn't hear it. He kissed Shion powerfully, both of them opening their mouths for each other to ravish. Shion was hyper-aware of what every inch of his skin was feeling. He couldn't help but compare it to his only other kissing experience, and thought about how it wasn't like this with Safu.

Despite himself, he grinded down into Nezumi. It wasn't like _this_.

Nezumi gently pulled their lips apart. Shion looked in his eyes questioningly. Nezumi said, “Not tonight.”

Shion searched his eyes more, and could see that the refusal wasn't out of dislike or regret. He was ready, at least he felt he was, but Nezumi wasn't. That was alright.

He nodded to him and resigned to just lie with him. He closed his eyes, relaxed his muscles, and was surprised at how easily sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

The bed was cold beside him when he woke, his eyes blinking open blearily. Sunlight and a cool wind drifted through the open balcony, ruffling the curtains. Feeling a weird sense of anxiety, Shion sat up in the bed, but it cooled when he heard the audible noise of a page turning from behind the bookshelves, in Nezumi’s study. Shion slid from the warm comfort of the blankets — he still wore the chiton he’d been wearing when they left the night before — and into the bathroom to relieve himself.

The morning felt oddly peaceful, and he was content in the knowledge that he didn’t know what would happen next, and he didn’t care. He could feel the ghost-touch of Nezumi’s lips on his, Nezumi’s rough hands over his waist. They were relatively dainty hands on the outside, princely, but a life of swordplay had made them calloused. Shion wanted to feel them all over him — then he promptly blushed at his own indecency. He had never been that type of person before, when did he start having thoughts like that? What would his mother say?

Thinking of his mother provided him with an easy distraction. Worry rubbed him in the back of his mind all day, the fear that she wasn’t safe. He didn’t know why he feared this, if it was some kind of omen.

Another sound of a page turning, and Shion inched his way closer to the study, eyes scouring all the different titles on the bookshelves for something to read. As he neared, he could hear something else — the soft sound of Nezumi humming. The tune was one Shion had never heard before, but Nezumi hummed it with the confidence of someone who’s listened to it all his life. It was slow, drawn out, and reminded Shion of something sad and yet beautiful. A sunset, maybe, or a funeral. Shion stopped at the entrance to the study and didn’t speak. He’d never heard Nezumi’s voice sound so serene before. He didn’t know he could sing.

It didn’t take long for Nezumi’s eyes to catch sight of him, and the melody abruptly stopped. He actually jumped a little when he saw Shion, making him laugh. “Hi.”

“Gods.” Nezumi brought the book he held closer to his face. Shion could see it was probably because his face was turning pink. “Good morning.”

“What are you reading?” Shion asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

Nezumi lowered the book to his lap. “ _Admirer as I think I am / Of stars that do not give a damn / I cannot, now I see them, say / I missed one terribly all day_.”

Shion leaned his head on Nezumi’s shoulder. It felt wild, daring, though Nezumi probably didn’t even notice. Shion was excited to recognize the lines. “Auden.”

“Impressive.” Nezumi closed the book. “By the way, we probably shouldn’t go out again any time soon. And you should try to stay out of trouble.”

“Why?”

“My parents figured out about last night. They’re who sent the men after us.” Shion had not even thought to be worried about who those men were, too preoccupied with other matters. “Papa wasn’t happy.”

“You’re an adult,” Shion argued. “Why can’t you do as you like?”

“I respect my parents wishes,” he said. “Mostly. Speaking of—” He whistled, and Cravat seemed to come out of the woodwork. The small brown mouse scurried onto the couch with ease, and settled in Nezumi’s lap. He opened his mouth and dropped a very small, rolled-up parchment. Nezumi handed it to Shion. “This is for you.”

“That’s an odd way to get your mail.” Shion grabbed the tiny paper and unfurled it. His eyes widened. “This — this is my mother’s handwriting!” Nezumi nodded in confirmation. “How did you get in contact with my mother?”

“I sent Cravat for her, er,” it was odd to see Nezumi stumble over his words, “the night you swore you’d see your mother again.”

Shion held the small letter close to his chest, looking at Nezumi in surprise. “You’ve been telling me to forget about her.”

“Which you should.” Nezumi leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. “But, you know.”

Shion didn’t know, but he didn’t care — he looked at the letter and read it. There were only two sentences.

_There is a plague spreading here. I am safe._

“A plague?” Shion’s stomach dropped. It was a small comfort to know she was safe, but this message could’ve been from weeks ago, or days, and what about weeks from now? What kind of plague? Shion turned to Nezumi.

“What?” Nezumi asked him.

“What plague?”

“What?”

Shion shook the note he held in his hand urgently. “Mother says there’s a sickness, going around Chronos. Have you heard anything about it?”

Nezumi raised his eyebrows. “Should I have?”

“Nezumi, this is serious.”

“You’ll forgive me for not being entirely sympathetic to your kingdom,” Nezumi drawled, in a tone that implied Shion wouldn’t. “It’s really probably not that serious anyway.”

“If it’s serious enough for my mother to tell me through some secret — secret _note_ —”

“I’ll regularly send Cravat to your mom for you,” Nezumi offered, petting the mouse in question. Its nose twitched up at him. “If that’ll make you feel better.” Shion huffed. “Look, there’s not a lot you can do in your position anyway. It’d be smart of you not to worry too much about it.”

He slinked an arm around Shion’s waist, pulling him closer. Shion acquiesced. His eyes did a glance across the area and spotted the bottles that Nezumi had bought, the night before, sitting underneath the table. The bright red one is what gave their position away. “Hey,” he said.

Nezumi had gone back to reading his book. He didn’t look up from it. “Yes, your Majesty?”

“What is that bottle, anyway?” Shion pointed to them. “The red one.”

Nezumi glanced toward it, and a look of mirth crossed his face. “Oh, that one.”

“Why are you smiling?”

“That’s not an energy drink, or whatever you thought it was, Shion,” Nezumi said. “It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Shion's mouth formed an _o_ , his face heating. “Really? Then why — why’d you let me get it?”

“It's not my place to judge.”

“ _Nezumi_.”

Nezumi showed his teeth. “I thought it would be funny.”

“Well.” Shion's stood and made his way to the table. He leaned to pick up one of the vodka bottles. “When do you plan to drink these?”

Nezumi grabbed it gingerly from his hand and placed it back in its place. “I'm saving them.”

“For?”

“Something special.”

Shion's wanted specifics, but he had a feeling Nezumi wasn't going to give him more than that, so he didn't ask.

 

* * *

 

Time passed, and neither of them made any sort of move on each other save for the fact that Nezumi seemed much more keen on touching Shion, always caressing his face or his arms or his hair. It especially worsened at night. Nezumi claimed not to be an affectionate sleeper, but though he usually fell asleep a decent distance away, Shion had often woken up to being suffocated by Nezumi’s body.

Still, they didn't kiss each other. They didn't look at each other for too long. Nezumi didn't bring up that night; he acted as though it never occurred. Shion refrained from making advances because the adrenaline from that night hadn't happened again, and he didn't know how to be brave on his own.

Nearly two weeks passed. Shion spent a lot of his days next to Nezumi, watching him train warriors, or studying futilely, or standing outside the door while Nezumi had meetings with his parents. He was always there, too, during dinner, standing beside Nezumi. Nezumi would sometimes feed him just to shock his parents; he had a feeling every interaction he had with their son was a shock to them.

During one of these dinners, Shion excused himself to the bathroom, slinking away from Nezumi’s side and weaning between the crowded lunch hall. He was fairly old news, now, and his appearance was just as any other pet, meaning he was virtually invisible to most. He preferred this; the attention given to him before was often overwhelming, even if it was flattering.

Inside of the bathroom, after relieving himself, he heard the door begin to open, forcefully. Suddenly afraid, and having the knowledge of what people could do without the safety of Nezumi’s presence beside him, he was quick to rush into one of the few cabinets near the raised waste holes.

Hushed and angry voices flew at each other after the door was shut with a _bang_. Shion didn't recognize the whispers.

“And we're positive this will work?” one asked.

“I could die a painful death for this,” another said. He wished he could tell how many there were. “Do you really think we'd go through with it if it wasn't foolproof?”

“We should've started with the girl,” another complained. “Start from the bottom and work our way up. Instill proper fear.”

“Nezumi deserves the comeuppance.” A sneer. “Uppity asshole. Did you hear what he said to my son?”

“Yes, we've all heard the story quite a few times.”

“A _bedswerver_.”

“So we're ready then?”

“Yeah, whatever. I'm anxious as all hell. Let's get this over with.”

“Don't be anxious. Come on.”

The door opened and closed again. At the click of it shutting, Shion let out the breath he'd been holding. His heart had to be audible all the way from the food hall with how hard it was pounding — they're going to poison Nezumi!

“When?” he whispered to himself. “Tonight? Through his food?” He felt nauseous. “What should I do?”

He exited the cabinet and ran a hand threw his hair, pulling at it, on his way back to the hall. What would he say? He didn't want to cause a commotion — it was incredibly hard to get a word in in the first place, as a pet, and even harder so for anyone to believe you. A pet was a step up from a whore, but still a trick, still a liar. Shion took his place beside Nezumi feeling awful.

“Are you okay?” Nezumi asked him, though he hadn't looked at him.

“Yes,” Shion said, strained. “But — Nezumi.”

“Hm?”

“Can I taste-test your food for you?”

Nezumi looked at him now, eyebrow raised. “Why?”

“No reason,” Shion said. “It'd just make me feel better.”

“Do what you like,” Nezumi told him, after a pause.

After that, Shion was careful to have a bite of whatever food they brought out for Nezumi. He took each bite deliberately, heart speeding up in his chest, but after a time of nothing happening he began to feel ridiculous for even being worried. Mao was a country known for its excellent rulers and beloved royal family, whom every Maoan was fond of. What Shion heard in the bathroom had to have been kids, conspiring — a game.

Still, he shared Nezumi’s food. A servant walked over to refill Nezumi’s glass of tea and place a few more bread rolls on the communal plate. Shion gently picked up the cup before Nezumi had even noticed it was poured. He sipped at it, the soft taste spreading across his tongue, down his throat.

The mellow taste morphed into a slow burn, his throat beginning to blaze. His mind felt like it was in a fog at first, he didn’t think to panic, he only leaned into Nezumi and struggled to whisper his name.

“Hm?”

“I think I’m—” His throat was constricting, and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe, to speak. His words came out breathless, like he’d just run a long way. “I’m—” He couldn’t remember what he’d wanted to say. His knees were feeling weak. “I’m — on fire—”

He heard a loud _thump_ , and only vaguely realized it was the sound of him hitting the floor. He was too preoccupied with the now scorching feeling spreading from his throat to his limbs, to his heart. He heard Nezumi yell his name, felt hands on him. He pushed them away listlessly, struggling in the way a drowning man pushes away his own help.

Nezumi talked at him while he had his fit, locking his head in place between his hands, but Shion couldn’t make out the words. He thought he was screaming, but he couldn’t tell. He thought he heard, _Stay with me_.

Then he was lifted, strong arms carrying him by his shoulders and knees and time became warped. He was still shouting, still moaning — the pain was so much, so much, he was going to die. He was going to break his swear, he’d never see his mother again, he was a liar. The heat had drowned his heart and numbed his fingers and toes; he must be drenched in sweat. A particular stinging feeling was dragging its way across his skin, drawing a slow, biting line around his trembling body.

He was set down on a cool surface. Nezumi’s voice had been talking to him this entire time, though he couldn’t tell if it’d been three minutes or three hours. He opened his eyes just a bit to see nothing but white, white, white — and then grey, Nezumi’s eyes clouding his vision. His mouth was moving. Shion tried to focus. For his mother, for Nezumi. For himself.

“ _Stay awake_ ,” Nezumi begged him. “ _Shion, stay awake_.”

Shion couldn’t understand. He passed out.

 

 

 

There was one brief interlude where Shion woke. It was a hazy consciousness, and he was just barely aware of the fact that he was in a healing unit and Nezumi was sat next to him. Nezumi noticed his fingers twitching and looked to his face instantly. “Shion?”

Shion couldn’t speak, but he tried to smile. It probably came out as a grimace, if anything. Nezumi left his side and he wanted to moan at the loss, but he came back quickly and with a small cup of water. Shion did his best to drink it, but sleep was pulling him under again.

“Don’t worry, your Majesty. You can rest now.”

 

 

  
The next time Shion woke, the unit was empty. Daylight drifted in through the windows that aligned the wall behind him. To both of his sides, there was a dividing curtain. In his own area was his bed, as well as a counter, and a vacant chair.

Feeling better, Shion moved to sit up, wincing a little as he did so. He normally wouldn’t, but he had to use the bathroom, and part of him wanted to look for Nezumi. He ignored the other ill tenants residing in the room while he made his way to a door that he assumed to be the bathroom. It was, and it was empty. While relieving himself, he wondered how long he’d been unconscious. He wondered what had happened — obviously he’d been poisoned, but what was it, and how did they save him? Other than feeling particularly weak and aching, he was fine.

He was surprised to find there was a sink in this bathroom, and he made use of it. Scrubbing his hands, he looked up.

He shouted and jerked away from the mirror, terrified of himself. The man looking back at him wasn’t _him_ , it couldn’t be — unless he’d really died, and this was his Hell. His hair had turned to a bright shade of white, all the way down to his eyelashes, like the sickly people that were outcasted and berated in grade school, the ones that could never stay outside for too long, like vampires. His skin had a jagged, ugly scar that began at his neck, visible because of the low-cut healing gown he wore, and wound its way around his body.

He leaned in closer to examine his eyes. They were a bright shade of lavender, and they were watering. Shion’s voice came out thick, wavering. “Is this me?”

“Yes,” a voice responded. Shion jumped and turned to see Nezumi shutting the door behind him, and locking them in. “That’s you, Shion.”

“I don’t want it to be.” He shook his head at the mirror. “Change it — turn me back.”

“Shion.”

“Turn me back!” Shion turned on him viciously, feeling a low rage begin to burn in his chest. “Why didn’t you just let me die?”

Nezumi stepped closer to him; Shion stepped back. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m _useless_  now,” Shion told him, rage blossoming now. “As a pet, I’m undesirable, and as a _person_  — I can never exist in the world like this! And my mother….”

“Will love you regardless of your appearance,” Nezumi said stoically. “I don’t understand what you’re so upset about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Shion said. “You — handsome Nezumi, crown prince, you’ve never known a single struggle in your life. It’s selfish of you to trivialize me right now. I’d rather be dead than live this way.” He gazed at his own hands, at where his scar faded on them. “I already felt like I never belonged, and now there’s no place for me, anywhere. Not if I look like this.”

“You shouldn’t be so quick to act like you know me.” Nezumi grabbed Shion’s hand, and gripped it tightly before he could jerk away. It reminded Shion abruptly of the day they re-met, and being dragged down the hallway. “You’re acting pretty selfish yourself, your Majesty.”

“Let go of me.”

“No.” He yanked Shion closer to him. They were close enough now that their breaths could be felt on each other. “You’re safe. You have shelter, and food, and all the books you could ask for. And you’re telling me that because your appearance is a little different, that you’re better off dead.”

“A lot different,” Shion argued. “And I’m not so materialistic that that stuff matters to me. And that stuff won’t matter, once I leave here in ten years.”

“Then look at it this way,” Nezumi said. “There’s too much left to experience in life for you to just quit. You’ve tried too hard to get this far to just quit. And Shion,” his grip on Shion’s hand lessened, grew tender, “you have me. You can’t just — quit.” He averted his eyes as he spoke the last sentence, eyebrows tensed in frustration.

Shion sighed. “You don’t want me.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You haven’t kissed me.” He realized how silly he sounded, but he didn’t care. “And I’m ugly, now.”

“Bullshit.” Nezumi’s hands went to Shion’s hair and buried themselves in it. His eyes were lidded, and looking at Shion’s lips. “I like it.”

“You do?”

Nezumi leaned in close and kissed him, chastely. Shion shivered. “Yes.”

Shion decided to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will go ahead and just admit that I don’t have much passion for finishing this fic anymore. But it was going to be an okay story and I don’t want to leave everyone hanging forever, so I’ve typed up all my plans for how it was going to go in the most coherent way I know possible. I’ll try to stick to oneshots in the future, since I’m just not ready to handle longfic yet. Thank you for reading! ily all

The investigation into the traitors was close enough to an open and shut case. Shion learned later that in the days Shion had been unconscious and Nezumi wasn’t by his side, Nezumi had been putting himself to work figuring out who the perpetrators were. They turned out to be two men and one woman that Shion couldn’t remember the names of, significant enough to have easy access to the palace but not significant enough for their names to be whispered in the hallways. They were tortured for information, with the intent of getting them to admit they’d been sent by the Mayor of Chronos, to no avail. Eventually, after frustrating Nezumi to the point he was tired of arguing with them, he’d had all three of them beheaded.

Nezumi told Shion this story when the moon was high and they were under shared covers. Shion was wrapped up in him. He didn’t enjoy thinking about his new appearance. He could see his white hair around the peripherals of his vision, and because of revealing pet garments he was forced to see his full-body scar every day. He hated it. He could think of nothing else but the fact that his inevitable escape from this place would mean nothing, because he would have nowhere to go looking like he did. No one would take him in, or respect him.

No one except who he was with in this moment. Nezumi dragged a loose strand of hair behind Shion’s ear in a gentle way different from the hardness of his face. “I don’t enjoy killing my own people.”

 _But you do. And you’d kill others without remorse._ Shion learned this when he watched Nezumi fight on the field seriously for the first time. He learned this when Nezumi brought a sword to his throat. “I know.”

“After all of this, I still feel responsible for you,” Nezumi said this in a way that suggested he was disappointed in himself for this. “I didn’t kill them for trying to kill me. I killed them for hurting you.”

“I remember the pain,” Shion told him. “And I’d rather not.”

“I’d kill them twice over if you asked it of me.”

Shion shook his head, watching Nezumi fondly. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay,” Nezumi said. “You’ve been cooped in this room too long. You’ll have to show yourself eventually.”

Shion grimaced. “It’s only been a few days.” He hadn’t left the room since he changed. No one but the doctor who treated him, Nezumi, and Nezumi’s family had seen him yet. He wasn’t looking forward to the stares or the gossip, and he wasn’t looking forward to Safu.

“Well, you’ll have to come out soon. There’s a festival coming up.”

“Huh?”

“New pets.” Nezumi raised an eyebrow at him. “Every month. You didn’t know?”

Shion wanted to shove him. “I didn’t grow up in your kingdom, Nezumi, let alone your castle.”

“Your group of pets was not an outlier,” Nezumi explained for him. “Our agreement with Chronos is that we can raid small villages for young pets once a month. I attended the choosing ceremony yesterday. Didn’t find any of them interesting enough.”

Shion frowned. “You should have chosen someone. You could’ve saved them.”

Nezumi sat up in the bed to put up his hair. He scoffed at Shion. “What do I look like to you, some sort of hero? Good person?” After he finished, he leaned back on his hands casually and glanced sidelong at Shion. “If anything I’m the anti-hero.”

“You saved me,” Shion argued.

“You saved me first,” Nezumi shot back. “This was a favor for a favor, remember.”

“What will happen to the pets who don’t get chosen?”

“I know you’re not as naive as you look,” Nezumi said. “Think about it.”

Shion frowned. They would be sold on the market, to the citizens. It’s a much more harsh world out there for a pet, and he didn’t know how Mao people acted to their pets. Bedslaves in Chronos weren’t treated well by commoners, at least.

“Spend more time worrying about yourself,” Nezumi told him, lying back down in bed. Shion felt the urge to kiss him, and wondered if Nezumi felt it too. Nezumi only closed his eyes, his body and hands a safe distance away from Shion.

“Yeah,” Shion said. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Autumn had arrived and with it came the multi-colored leaves and lilting breezes. The weather in Mao seemed to be more exaggerated than in Chronos; an okay day there was a fantastic one here.

Shion went a few days trailing Nezumi around the castle. The shock at Shion’s appearance was apparent, but short-lived. Thankfully. He mostly got compliments and reassurances from other pets. They said his hair was ethereal, that he looked otherworldly. His eyes, they said, had to be the product of magic. Girls and boys alike would reach for his arms and trace their fingertips along his scars.

He didn’t mind the attention, but Nezumi was still the only one whose opinion he really valued. Shion was happy on the days he could laze about in the study with Nezumi, even if all they did was read play scripts together.

“Oh, what do we have here,” Shion heard Nezumi say. He looked to see Cravat scurrying across the floor and into Nezumi’s lap, a letter in his mouth.

Shion brightened. “Hello, Cravat. You have a letter for me?”

The mouse let Shion take the small paper. Shion felt a painful longing when he saw the familiar handwriting of his mother. It read: “It is spreading, but it has not reached our village. I am okay.”

Worry gnawed at him, but he knew to keep his concerns for his own kingdom on the inside. Nezumi, he had learned, really did not have an ounce of sympathy to spare for Chronos or its citizens.

He took his time to choose the words that would let his mother know he was doing fine in the little space he was given. When he finished he folded the paper, inserted it into Cravat’s mouth, and watched the tiny creature run off.

 

* * *

 

The air around him was stuffy with how many people were in the unfortunately familiar auditorium. The sound of people chattering was loud.

“I’m going to find Safu,” he whispered to Nezumi, who glanced at him grimly. Nezumi gave him a nod and he walked off.

By now he’d gotten used to being exposed socially, but he was still aware of the fact. He wore a short, white chiton that left his shoulders bare and thighs vulnerable. He wore sandals that went up to nearly his knees, the straps on them intricate. He felt, pretty solidly, like a pet. But he knew how to carry himself as one, and as he looked around he found he could easily tell who the new ones were. Along with the general atmosphere of cheer in the room, there was an undercurrent of anxiety. He thought of how only recently these new pets were simple Chronos citizens going about their life. He could understand Nezumi’s love for his home kingdom, but Shion couldn’t bring himself to feel the same.

He spotted Safu sitting among all of the other girls and her master. Some of the girls were quite cozy with the woman, sitting in her lap and leaning on her shoulders. Shion stepped up to Safu, smiling nervously. He hadn’t had any plans on what to say. He just hadn’t seen her since that day in her quarters, and he didn’t want things to be awkward between them. “Hi, Safu.”

She turned from the quiet conversation she was having to look up at him and smile softly. “Hi, Shion.” She gave a small farewell to the girl she was talking to and stood. She gestured for Shion to follow her. “Where have you been? I haven’t seen you around.”

“You’re not staring,” he said. His hands fiddled with each other behind his back.

“I’ve heard the gossip,” she told him. “For what it’s worth, I agree with most everybody. I think you look beautiful.” Her smile turned sad. “Nezumi must like it.”

“Nezumi and I aren’t—”

“You don’t have to lie to me,” she said. “Besides, you look like this because you saved his life. It would be selfish of him not to love you then, wouldn’t it?”

He hadn’t considered that. But he also knew Nezumi. “He doesn’t let himself feel obligated to feel anything. He behaves only how he wants to behave.”

“He has you thinking he’s so in control of himself.” She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling. “But that’s none of my business. Anyway, how do you feel about tonight? Are you worried?”

“Worried?” he inquired.

“Perhaps there will be another attempt on his life,” she suggested. “Or maybe another terrible thing. Anything could happen. And I feel as though you don’t know how much attention you truly get here.”

“Everyone is used to me by now.”

“It’s cute that you think that,” she said, smiling at him genuinely now. “That’s one of the reasons I like you, however frustrating that is for me. I hope the system isn’t as corrupt as I think it is.”

He squinted at her, confused. “What are you implying?”

“Nothing, Shion.” She reached to caress his arm. A bold move to make in public. “It starts soon, I have to go. But I’m glad you talked to me. Part of me was worried you wouldn’t.”

“Of course I would,” he told her. “We’re friends.”

“Friends,” she agreed, nodding a little, and stepped away from him.

He made his way back to Nezumi’s side feeling better, despite the weird things she was saying about corruption. He took his place standing, his hands clasped obediently in front of him. Nezumi leaned to him from his chair and asked, “Are you helpless to her whims yet?”

Shion shook his head. “We aren’t like that.”

“I was joking,” Nezumi laughed. “It would be out of character of you, to be kissing her while you’re kissing me.”

“Am I kissing you?” Shion turned to him.

Nezumi shut up, glancing elsewhere. Shion felt a smile at his lips.

A familiar voice boomed from the center stage, welcoming everyone and the King and Queen, who had only spared a brief nod toward Nezumi and Shion when they walked in. Shion was barely paying attention when he heard Nezumi call his name. He said, “What?”

“I just want to—” Nezumi started, then stopped. “I want to let you know that I tried. Before this. I asked, and I couldn’t.”

Shion tilted his head, confused at what Nezumi was talking about. It was then that he heard the loud, fear-inducing word from Souta: _Pot_.

A chill ran down Shion’s spine. He had forgotten about this event of the ceremony, remembering only the public sexual nature of the event and his dance with Safu. He recalled her words: _I feel as though you don’t know how much attention you truly get here._ He could feel his heart beating in his chest. _I hope the system isn’t as corrupt as I think it is._

His eyes widened at Nezumi, and he turned and hyperfocused on Souta reaching into the male pot after the raucous uproar from the crowd. He could feel it coming, but his stomach dropped all the same when he heard it.

“Shion!” His name got a wild response, even the female pets expressing fervent interest. “And Akira!”

 _Akira_. Who was that? Why was the name familiar? Shion felt frozen on his feet. He looked to Nezumi for help, whose features were stone cold. Nezumi’s eyes looked upon the stage with hate. “Nezumi,” Shion whispered.

Nezumi didn’t look at him. “I tried.”

Shion felt hands pushing at his back, urging him on. On shaky legs he made his way down the rows and to the stage. He could feel every eye in the room on him, and he could feel Akira resenting him for it.

Akira had stepped onto the ring. Shion recognized him now: he was the tall pet that had welcomed him at the first ceremony. His face was friendly then, and Shion had even wondered if the pet had been trained to act so nicely, to gain trust so easily. He had offered his help, and now he looked at Shion from across the stage with visible regret in his eyes, despite the lingering jealousy.

Akira walked up to face Shion. Shion struggled to remember how the events unfolded before him last time. Should he bow?

Akira whispered to him. “You’re nervous.” Shion didn’t answer. “Don’t try to take me. Let me take you. Look like you enjoy it, and it’ll be over before you know it.”

He was going to be sick. Was this really happening? Was Nezumi going to let this happen? He wanted to look for him in the crowd, but stopped himself. Steeled himself.

The bell rang across the hall, inciting renewed interest in the crowd. Akira charged him, tripping Shion so that he fell on his back. Akira tossed him to his stomach with ease.

Shion struggled in his arms, uncaring about how undesirable he looked. A growing panic rose within him as he felt Akira lift up his chiton to show his bare ass to the hundreds in the room. He thrashed in Akira’s arms. “No!”

“ _Stop_ ,” Akira whispered. Shion could no longer hear the friendly tone of voice from earlier, the helping hand. He could hear only annoyance. “You’re only making this worse for yourself, and worse for me.” Akira grinded onto him.

Shion could feel his heart in his throat and tears prick at his eyes. He didn’t stop struggling. When he felt Akira’s cock poke at his entrance, he screamed, “ _No_!”

One of his kicks got a lucky hit in, managing to kick Akira enough for him to release his tight grasp on Shion. Shion moved quickly, panic having overridden all of his systems, nothing in his mind but _get away, get away, get away._  He would not let himself be raped. He would not.

Without regard for the King, for Souta, for the crowd, and without a glance at Nezumi, he rose clumsily to his feet and ran from the stage. His sandals smacked loudly against the floor amidst the _boos_ he could hear vaguely from outside of his adrenaline, the hands stretching to stop him. He left through the archway and rushed down the dark corridor.

He ran around the castle until he had managed to become lost. He stopped. Now, he could feel himself more. He could feel the sweat on his skin despite the coolness of the air, and the tears running down his cheeks. He could hear his heart and the sounds of a disrupted ceremony in the distance. He wanted to move. He couldn’t.

He stood there. And then he slinked toward the wall, his body quivering from fear and exertion. He didn’t have time for thoughts about what would happen to him now. He would probably be executed. At best, he would be banished.

He pulled up his knees, leaned against the wall, and he cried.

He wasn’t made for this. No one was made for this.

 

* * *

 

Minutes or hours or days later, he could feel a presence in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a pair of shoes, and looked up to see Nezumi. The man stood there looking down at him. With his arms by his sides, Nezumi looked oddly open. He said to Shion, “I’m sorry.”

Shion didn’t respond. He had since stopped crying. His tears had likely stained his cheeks.

Nezumi added, “The ceremony is ongoing still. They’ll get on without you.”

“You left?” His voice was rough on his throat.

Nezumi nodded, lips pursed. “A while ago. I’ve been looking for you.” Silence. “Let me walk you back to our room, Shion.” He put his hand out in offering.

Shion recognized that this was Nezumi’s way of asking for permission to touch him.

He didn’t want to be touched right now.

He used the wall as leverage to lift himself up, and adjusted his chiton wearily. “I want to get out of this.”

“That can be arranged,” Nezumi said, starting down the corridor. “Come on.”

Shion followed.

 

* * *

 

After the ceremony, despite his status, Shion was no longer respected or admired by his fellow pets. When their betters weren’t looking, they sneered at him in the halls, and glared at him across rooms. Shion was even scorned by the girls. When he tried to see Safu, he was barred from entering her master’s quarters, and had to speak with her in the hallway outside the door.

When Shion asked why this was one night, Nezumi answered, “They think that you think you’re better than them.” He said, “That you’re above them. They think your performance at the ceremony was a show of arrogance.”

“They’re all senseless,” Shion said, shaking his head. “That was—trauma. That was instinct. I wasn’t thinking about them at all.”

“People aren’t moral,” Nezumi said. “You are the only one.”

“And you?”

“No,” Nezumi shook his head. He had been fiddling with his hair in the mirror, brushing through it and braiding it. Eventually he simply put it up in a ponytail. “Say,” he said, turning to Shion. “Let’s drink.”

“Drink?”

Nezumi disappeared into the area behind the bookshelves, and moments later came back with the alcohol from before. He passed one to Shion. “Yes, _drink_. I think we’ll go out later.”

“Drunk?” Shion asked, smiling timidly. He had never actually been drunk before, and certainly not in public, however common the practice was.

“If it pleases you, your Majesty.”

The two of them ended up drinking all of what Nezumi had bought. They lied on the bed together and did nothing but talk. Shion found that he enjoyed the feeling of not thinking so hard about everything. He could hear himself talking and talking Nezumi’s ears off but he couldn’t seem to stop. Nezumi let him anyway, a silent listener. Occasionally Nezumi would supply a quip, but he mostly just let Shion play with his hair.

Nezumi took Shion away into the land, not disguised as a woman this time. He simply wore a hat to cover his hair and peasant clothes. It was dark anyhow, he said, and they wouldn’t be going into stores. Instead they explored the lesser populated areas of the kingdom, like the small forests and the fields and the river. They both rolled their pant legs up to sit and stick their feet in its water, Shion giggling at something stupid in the stars.

He was pretty far gone, and Nezumi was the one talking now. Nezumi spoke of outlandish ideas of being the opposite of what he had been advising Shion to be. He told Shion to be what he wanted to be: brave, a martyr, a savior. He made empty promises of teaching Shion to fight, and teaching him other, more personal things, had they met under any other circumstances but this one. He spoke only because he knew Shion wouldn’t remember.

And Shion wouldn’t. Not the words. But a night later, after Nezumi had gone to sleep and Shion found he couldn’t, he remembered the rest. The feel of the cool night air on his skin, the illusion of freedom. The fleeting fantasy that he and Nezumi could be together as two normal, proper citizens, in another life. The uncharacteristic look on Nezumi’s flushed face whenever Shion had been talking.

And something about fighting.

He closed his eyes, and thought of his first time in the armory. Nezumi’s voice, cold and unyielding. _Pets don’t wield weapons._

He thought of how vulnerable he was on that stage with Akira. How weak he was, completely unable to fight back.

Madly, he thought, _This one does_.

Carefully, he slipped from their bed, leaving Nezumi still and alone. He was thankful that it wasn’t one of those nights where they had clung to each other in their sleep; Nezumi was a relatively light sleeper and Shion didn’t think he’d be capable of escaping unnoticed. He tiptoed toward the escape route they had used all those nights ago to avoid the guards that must still be by the door, and he fled.

Finding his way to the armory wasn’t difficult, though staying unnoticed was. Two guards stood stock still outside of the door. The hallway was eerily quiet. Shion could hear only his breathing.

He was barefoot and jewelless and therefore had nothing to throw. But he had thought of this; he held two small rocks in his hand that he had brought in from where he exited the route outside. He threw one further down the hall he lied in and waited for the guards’ reactions. They discussed going to investigate. “ _It was probably nothing._ ” Shion threw the other.

At the sound of footsteps, Shion ducked into the open archway next to him and hid behind the wall. Once they had walked loudly passed him, he inched out slowly, then bolted toward the armory. The door was heavier than he expected, but with enough effort he managed to open it. It wasn’t loud, but he feared when the sound of it shutting made an echoing _click_. Immediately, he found a place to hide.

The door opened. One of the guards took the job of looking around the room, but Shion had hidden in a large cabinet and the guard didn’t look around like he actually expected to find anyone. When he didn’t, he left, the door closing with a much louder _bang_.

Shion inched out of the cabinet and made his way over to the swords. He didn’t pause to consider the bows are knives. He longed to wrap his hands around a real sword, Nezumi’s sword. He reached for it and slid it from its sheath, eyeing the glint of its silver from the moonlight casting in through the window. He stepped into open area. And he swung.

The rush he felt from the noise and power of the swipe washed over him, a feeling of adrenaline he’d never known. It wasn’t quite euphoria — Shion wasn’t a violent person, and never had any desire to maim or kill — but something more like capability. He refused to feel helpless.

He practiced well into the night, trying to mimic the moves he had seen Nezumi do in the courtyard. He moved until he was dripping from sweat and exertion, until he couldn’t feel his limbs anymore. His grip on Nezumi’s sword turned his muscles white. His eyes were hard as he focused, panting. This was what he wanted to feel like. He didn’t want to walk outside of this armory and become a pet again. He didn’t want to submit.

But he had to leave before the sun came up. It was past time when the guards had gone, and he had to make his way back before another pair came. He wound his way through the halls, aching but happy, when he heard a voice.

“Oi.”

The sound of it was familiar, and immediately Shion filled with dread. _No_. He turned.

And there, Akira stood across the corridor. Followed closely by the other two Shion had met before, Satoru and Manabu.

9.

The three pets were angry with Shion, especially Akira. They were angry because Shion clearly did not know his place, so they decided to take it upon themselves to teach him. They beat him bloody in the empty corridor and left him.

Eventually he limped his way back to Nezumi, who reacted predictably. At this point Shion had lost his hope that he’d so quickly gained. He told Nezumi not to go after the people who hurt him when Nezumi asked who they were. Nezumi, frustratingly, could do nothing. But he stopped being shy about favoring the already-hated Shion: from then on, no one could talk to him without Nezumi’s consent, and Shion didn’t have to do anything Nezumi didn’t want him to do, period. Surprisingly, the King allowed Nezumi to do this.

Going forward Shion was an obedient pet. He followed Nezumi around every day and had dinner standing next to him, like he was expected to. He only cared for his nights, when he got to read and Nezumi would talk to him honestly.

One night, Nezumi explained to him about how the royal family was going into the city, and how he had to stay in the castle as punishment for how he was treating Shion. The two of them wound up speaking of Nezumi’s past. Nezumi explained his singing. He put on many shows as a child and young preteen, gifted at singing from a very young age, but had since stopped singing for others’ entertainment. He wouldn’t sing for Shion. Shion convinced him to hum.

Nezumi acquiesced, and not long into his humming Shion found it hard to resist the temptation to kiss him. So he did — their lips met, tenderly, and Nezumi let Shion take over. Shion jumped the gun, doing his best to give in to his desires, but his heart constricted in his chest the moment he felt Nezumi’s erectness. He couldn’t do it. Nezumi didn’t push him.

 

10.

Nezumi’s parents had gotten ready for the festival, where there would be food, entertainment, dancing, and fun. They were very pleasant, and Shion decided he liked them, especially Nezumi’s little sister. The festival was a 12-hour event, beginning in the late afternoon and lasting well into the night. Shion figured Safu was going to go along with her master and the other girls, but he couldn’t find her.

Nezumi and Shion spent the day relaxing with each other. At around midnight, when they were reading alongside each other quietly in the study, they heard screams. They came from the distance. Almost immediately there were guards at Nezumi’s door. They explained to him in rushed, panicked words that the village was on fire. It was all on fire. And the royal family had been burned alive. They pleaded with him on what to do. And Shion could see: Nezumi didn’t know.

After a devastating few moments Nezumi’s eyes hardened into steel, and he rushed from the room to get a horse. Shion struggled to keep up with him. Nezumi accepted that Shion would follow; he pulled Shion on the back of his horse, stone-faced, and they rode fast to the village square.

It was hot. Shion could hardly breathe. Everywhere, there was fire, people burning, and blood-curdling screaming. Nezumi rode to where he knew his family had been staying. He deemed the building too dangerous for Shion, and ordered him to wait on the horse. Shion refused.

Nezumi entered the building, and found all three of his family members dead, tied to their beds. Charred. He stopped functioning. Shion had to pull him along after a while of standing and staring; the building was going to fall to pieces around them. He reminded Nezumi that the killer probably wanted him dead, too. He had to escape.

They get back on the horse and ride. Nezumi explains in a tone Shion had never heard from him before that they weren’t going back to the castle.

“Then where are we going?” Shion asked him, fear in his throat.

“Chronos.”

Shion had a lot to say. He wanted to find Safu. He wanted to gather his stuff, or at least the mice. The two of them had nothing. A stretch of forest that lasted for miles lied between them and his home kingdom.

Shion did nothing but hold onto Nezumi tighter.

END OF ACT I

 

ACT II

11.

They managed to escape unnoticed and unscathed. For days, Nezumi kept Shion alive amongst the trees with what he knew. They were not romantic together. Shion didn’t push Nezumi, and Nezumi was not friendly toward him. Shion wanted to know what Nezumi was thinking. Obviously he thought that Chronos is who killed his parents. Just what was he expecting to get done in Chronos without an army?

After a while of traveling, they were suffering. Nezumi led them on a detour, and that is where they met Inukashi. Inukashi housed them and fed them in exchange for Shion’s services. They discussed a plan. Inukashi would give them the supplies they needed to make it to Chronos is exchange for a promised well-furnished home in Mao when all that happened was over. Shion could tell that Inukashi didn’t believe they would survive. Shion knew that they would.

He didn’t know what Nezumi thought.

Nezumi took the supplies with not much gratitude and they set off again. Slowly, over the course of the next two weeks, he opened up more to Shion. He allowed Shion to hold his hand and comfort him when nightmares took over. Though he could not look Shion in the eye in the moments after he kissed him. Shion chose not to worry.

Eventually, they reached their destination. Nezumi kidnapped a citizen and tortured information out of him about the “castle.”

Their journey in the castle would be greatly similar to their journey in the books. The pile of dead bodies, Shion taking the gun to shoot. Nezumi would try to murder the mayor and be unsuccessful and put out of commission. Believing him to be dead, Shion killed the mayor himself, something he never imagined himself doing in all of his life. But he had changed.

He knelt to Nezumi to cradle him in his arms. Nezumi would not die, he would not let him. Last of his bloodline and owner of his heart, he would not let this man perish.

The castle cleared, Shion took Nezumi to its internal medical ward and did his best to patch him. His wound wasn’t fatal, Shion hoped; he had been shot in the stomach.

Little did they know that the area they had killed the mayor in had audio transmitters. They had exposed his evil ways, and he marked his own grave with his confessions. The majority of the kingdom celebrated their “new king.” Shion took a moment to realize that was him.

The rest of the story is a happy ending. Shion and Nezumi both rule, though far from each other. They visit one another’s kingdoms often, and there is talk of a marriage, of merging them. There is still tension between Mao and Chronos but Shion is working hard to figure out how to remedy it. He is an honest king, the first they’ve had in a long time, and the people love him overall.

Inukashi got his home and housed his dogs. Safu was found in the jail; she had been captured by the killers in Mao after getting wind to what was going to happen. Shion made sure she would be well. Shion reunited with his mother again, and she lived with him in her own definition of luxury. She still ran her bakery.

Nezumi would not heal from the death of his family for a good, long while. Probably never. His people disliked that he was so friendly to Chronos after the event, but warmed up to him after learning that they had killed the mayor and realizing he was the last of his line. Shion was welcomed with awed looks from everyone when he visited, a pet turned king in less than a year’s time.

They would work together to abolish pets and bedslaves. This was Shion’s first priority, though it would take some time. But he believed he would do it, and so he would.

Everything was going to be okay. He swore.

 

END OF ACT II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://barium.tumblr.com/)


End file.
